Tan solo cuatro y existo
by ope-hana
Summary: Hermione nunca fue una persona depresiva; jamás. Ahora a sus 15 años había decidido encerrarse en un mundo donde no existiera el dolor, donde no existiera las culpas y por ultimo donde nadie la necesitara. Sabía que era una chica especial, así le había dicho su madre. A pesar de tener 15 años ella sabía que apenas tenía 10 años. Su carta fue la más rara. Fue el director...
1. Descubrimientos

realmente quiero explotar este genero...

me gusto un xover que lei de ellos y no me gusto el giro que dio.

en fin.

los personajes no son mios... son : J. y S. Meyer

* * *

Hermione nunca fue una persona depresiva; jamás. Ahora a sus 15 años había decidido encerrarse en un mundo donde no existiera el dolor, donde no existiera las culpas y por ultimo donde nadie la necesitara. Sabía que era una chica especial, así le había dicho su madre. A pesar de tener 15 años ella sabía que apenas tenía 10 años. Su carta fue la más rara. Fue el director junto con un funcionario del ministerio a hablar con sus padres.

Hermione ese día se dio cuenta que su padre se distancio más de ella. Nunca supo el porqué. Ni tampoco pregunto. Ahora que ella estaba sola se enteró de la verdad. Su padre no era su padre. Su madre era un squib con sangre veela por parte de su abuela. Ella se embarazo de un vampiro… un vampiro.

¿Ya no sabía quién era? dejo de ser Hermione jean Granger hija de muggles el momento que escucho la noticia. Ahora era Hermione una criatura mágica que bajo de categoría como una "especie peligrosa" y "especie híbrida". Las palabras de Malfoy empezaron a tener sentido; Malfoy tenía razón.

Se puso a llorar de nuevo. Le dolía saber que ahora tenía que luchar más fuerte para tener un lugar en el mundo mágico. Le dolía saber que tenía que estar registrada en el ministerio de magia como "criatura mágica". Empezaba a sentir un peso sobre sus hombros como lo hacía Remus Lupin. Ahora sabía lo que sentía las demás criaturas como ella. ¿Cómo sus derechos podían ser representados? ¿Quién podía ayudarlos si estaban registrados como especie salvajes?

Lloro amargadamente. Lloro desconsoladamente. Lloro de impotencia. Lloro de coraje. Lloro al no saber qué hacer.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta y abrió.

—hemos contactado con tu padre —dijo aquella voz llena de alegría. Y ella sintió ganas de volver a llorar

…

Alguna parte de Canadá se encontraba los cullen con sus cosas cotidianas. Escucharon algo que rasgo el espacio con un crack. Todos escucharon pasos y murmullos. Escucharon cuatro corazones palpitar frenéticamente. El olor que desprendía era humano pero mezclado con un aroma natural de la tierra. Los cullen se miraron de reojo para ponerse en modo de ataque.

Sonó el timbre.

1

2

3

Fue Esme quien decidió abrir al ver que nadie se movía. Carlisle el acompaño dando una leve mirada a sus hijos dándole a entender que no tuvieran miedo y que se controlaran.

— ¡buen día! —Saludo un hombre—, lamentamos esta interrupción. Pero tenemos asuntos legales que tratar. —hablo sin dejar que Carlisle y Esme saludaran. —mi nombre es amos Diggory, soy el jefe del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. —tomo la mano de Carlisle y no se sorprendió.

—Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto. Pasen —ofreció a los demás visitantes

Los cinco vampiros que estaban en la sala sentados los vieron como buscando una amenaza. La mujer de avanzada edad carraspeo.

—buen día, mi nombre es minerva McGonagall. Y estoy aquí para darle la siguiente información —saludo brevemente con una cara seria. La mujer se veía como incomoda pero a la vez evaluaba el lugar.

—estoy como representante del departamento americano de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, al igual que el departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional. Soy Steve jobbs —dijo un hombrecillo con una resplandeciente sonrisa

—Departamento de seguridad mágica, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt —saludo el hombre moreno.

—Encantados de conocerlos, —dijo Carlisle en tono amigable— esta es mi familia. Mis hijos, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice —presento a cada uno

Los vampiros solo dieron leve inclinaciones sin dejar de mirarlos. Todos estaban pensando o buscando un significado a lo que decía aquellos sujetos con ropas estrafalarias. Carlisle les indico donde pueden sentarse y los cuatro sujetos no dudaron.

Ya sentados y un silencio incomodo se otorgó. Fue el primer hombre que se presentó que rompió el silencio tras de terminar de beber su taza de café.

—el motivo por el que nos hemos reunido es para hablar con usted señor Carlisle. Vera, hace una semana hubo un ataque especial, alguien de su familia salió lastimado y ahora necesitamos que usted tome responsabilidad de aquel familiar.

La señora McGonagall carraspeo y le dio una leve mirada de molestia al hombre que hablaba. Los vampiros no pasaron desapercibido ese gesto al igual la palabra "familiar"

— ¿familiar? —Dijo Carlisle sin creérselo— mi única familia es esta —claro mientras señalaba con la mirada a su familia

—Por lo que veo… —saco una varita e hizo aparecer una hoja estilo pergamino— ah sí, —carraspeo llamando la atención de los siete vampiros— aquí dice que usted tiene una hija —declaro convencido el hombre

Los siete vampiros se quedaron asombrados. Seis de ellos miraron a Carlisle en busca de una explicación. Y aún seguía aturdidos al ver aparecer una hoja enfrente de sus ojos vampíricos.

— ¿hija? —pregunto aturdida Rosalie

—sí, el señor Carlisle tuvo una hija con una mujer squib con sangre veela —aclaro Amos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —siseo Rosalie en busca de respuesta. Esme puso atención a lo que decía el hombre.

Jasper trato de calmar a la familia. Alice intentaba buscar una conexión pero le era imposible. Emmett trataba de tranquilizar a su pareja.

—lo que quiere decir mi compañero es: su hija es mestiza y especial —dijo jobbs

— ¿especial en que forma? —volvió a preguntar la rubia

—Pues que ella es una criatura única en su especie y es demasiado "especial" —volvió a decir el hombre sin dejar de sentirse nervioso por la mirada que Rosalie le lanzaba al escuchar criatura

—No somos criaturas —ella declaro con cierto enfado

—Sí, error mío al expresarme —corrigió— vera, su hermana —espero una reacción de molestia pero al no haberla prosiguió—, su hermana es humana pero tiene octava parte veela; sin mencionar que también es un vampiro o como también se le conoce como Dhampir —declaro con asombro.

— ¿Qué es una veela? —dijo Emmett metiéndose en la conversación.

—una veela es una criatura mágica —Rosalie gruño, pero el hombre no le tomo importancia—, que son totalmente bellas, y cuando activan su glamur son irresistibles para los hombres. Pero si las haces molestar se vuelven en unas arpías despiadadas

Todos estaban procesando lo que el hombre dijo e imaginándose como seria la "dizque" hija de Carlisle. Carlisle estaba volviendo a sus sentidos cuando hablo:

—No recuerdo haber visto alguien así —declaro muy convencido

Edward lo respaldaba porque leyó los pensamientos de su padre y no noto nada raro hasta que Carlisle hizo clic. Edward palideció al igual que Carlisle. Ese gesto lo percibieron los vampiros.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Jasper haciéndose ya la idea de las emociones de Carlisle.

Alguien carraspeo. Fue la primera vez que la mujer hablo. Su voz seria y severa se hizo presente en todos. Dejaron atrás las emociones para escuchar a la mujer.

—señor Carlisle, déjame decirle que su hija también se acaba de enterar lo que está pasando. Espero que usted ayude a la señorita Granger. No es tiempo para culpar y negar las acciones de uno mismo. Ahora su hija la necesita —lo dijo con una determinación y una severidad que los vampiros solo asintieron.

Esme respiro de nuevo y vio a Carlisle dándole el apoyo. Amos Diggory volvió a centrarse en ese pergamino que tenía en la mano

—señor Cullen, ya que usted es el padre de la señorita Hermione jean Granger se le otorga la custodia general; ya que la señorita es menor edad para los ojos humanos y de los magos. Tanto por ello, usted queda a su cuidado. —declaro Amos como leyendo un veredicto

— ¿magos? ¿Son ustedes hijos de Merlín? —pregunto un aturdido Carlisle

Los cuatro magos asintieron

—Así nos conocen los vampiros —murmuro jobbs a Diggory

—si usted no desea que la señorita Granger venga con usted, quiero que usted firme esta hoja para que me quede a cargo de ella —dijo la mujer mientras le daba un papel a Carlisle

— ¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunto Esme un poco ansiosa

—Edad de nacimiento muggle tan solo 10 años —dijo amos con una sonrisa—, edad de criatura —McGonagall carraspeo. Rosalie gruño—. Tan solo 17 años. Su madre supo cuidarla y esconderla muy bien para que ninguno del departamento se enterara y rastro no lo detectara. Pero al momento en que mataron a sus padres ella despertó la sangre veela y tuvimos que someterla

Esme jadeo de horror al igual que Alice, Rosalie gruño por lo bajo al igual que Jasper.

— ¿someterla? —pregunto preocupado Carlisle

Minerva asintió y hablo:

—Fue en defensa propia, la iban a matar, vio como sus padres eran torturados y asesinados, nadie la está culpando —vio a los dos trabajadores del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas con severidad

— ¿ella está bien? —pregunto Esme

Minerva sintió

—sí, pero no ha querido hablar. Se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto. Antes que nada —alzo un poco la voz—, ella es un ser humano, ella es una persona que lucho para defender lo que ella creía. Ella estuvo en una guerra, donde no solo fue repudiada y herida. —el otro mago llamado kingsley asintió—. Hermione solo se encuentra perdida y si usted no quiere tenerla… Por favor, entréguemela —pidió esperanzada.

—Quiero conocerla —dijo Carlisle finalmente. Los seis vampiros aceptaron la decisión de Carlisle.

Los cuatro magos se vieron después asintieron. Minerva se vio muy afectada al ver que Hermione no iba poder estar con ella.

—en unos minutos unos aurores la traerán.


	2. Cayendo bajo

los personajes no son mios

* * *

Hermione no tenía ganas de nada. Dejo que los elfos la vistieran, dejo que los elfos guardaran sus cosas en un baúl. _Una criatura trabajando para otra criatura… irónico._ Esa semana ya no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Harry… su mejor amigo, su hermano… ¿ahora que era? ¿Ella debería estar por debajo de él?

Otra vez esos pensamientos negativos y recriminatorios llegaban a su mente. Suspiro. Ya estaba lista. Su nueva familia la esperaba. Su nueva familia pensó. Llegaron tres aurores para llevarla. Ella rodo los ojos.

—coloca tu mano en cinco segundo partiremos —ella hizo caso para evitar verlos de mas—, 5, 4, 3,2…

Y como el aire fuera succionado se desaparecieron para aparecer del otro lado del mundo.

* * *

Se escuchó una succión adentro de la casa. Hermione noto a la profesora McGonagall, al padre de Cedric y a Kingsley. Vio de reojo a las siete personas que la veían con asombro.

Esas miradas la estaban asfixiando que bajo la mirada para calmar la presión en su pecho. Escucho que amos la invitaba para que se sentara. Los aurores la acompañaron como si fuera su sombra. Escucho las murmuraciones de los chicos. Ella los ignoro. Alzo la vista para ver a McGonagall. Le pidió ayuda con la mirada y ella negó. Eso la quebró.

Las lágrimas rodaron sin poder contenerlas. Ese vacío volvía aparecerse y la sangre calentaba su rostro. Volvió a ver a Kingsley… pidiendo una oportunidad o una salida pero el negó al igual que minerva.

— ¿Por qué? —susurro

Minerva se levantó para abrazarla mientras le decía:

—Ellos ya han firmado los documentos, y realmente quieren estar contigo —la consoló

Hermione volvió a llorar

—no quiero…

—shh, calma. Todo esto es por tu bien. Sabes que aquí no te encontraran. Estarás a salvo aquí —le susurraba mientras le daba una leves palmadas.

—entonces no hare magia por cinco años —comento

Minerva negó.

—Serán siete años, hasta que cumplas los 17 años legales, ya lo sabes —aclaro. Hermione rompió en llanto.

* * *

…

Habían instalado a Hermione en el cuarto de Alice. Había caído rendida de tanto estrés emocional. Ahora que sabían que la chica estaba dormida, todos estaban en la cocina para hablar de los sucesos recientes.

— ¡es hermosa! —barboteo Alice alegre mientras abrazaba a Carlisle

—Demasiado hermosa para mi bien —dijo Rosalie mientras le daba una sonrisa a Carlisle—, podríamos ser hermanas perdidas —dijo con sarcasmo

—Es extraño ver a una criatura mágica —dijo Emmett haciendo que todos lo vieran mal— ¿Qué? Es lo que decía aquellos sujetos —se defendió— ¡además, es una wicca! —Rosalie rodo los ojos

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunto Jasper sin creérselo

Emmett rio burlón para después hablar

—veras querido jazz, cuando un hombre le gusta una mujer y quieren… —no termino porque Edward negó con la mirada para después ver a Esme que se ponía triste

Carlisle carraspeo. Todos posaron los ojos en él.

—hace diez años cuando estábamos en Francia ¿se acuerdan? —Todos asintieron—, vi a una mujer que me atrajo su sangre. Trate de alejarme pero al momento que se conectaron nuestras miradas algo ocurrió. Me sentí seducido por ella. No pude evitarlo cuando reaccione estaba en una habitación sin nada. Y sin nadie a mi lado —termino de relatar

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—pues eso, que no recuerdo nada. —aclaro

Todos vieron a Edward para que confirmara y este asintió. Todos resoplaron de alivio. Esme le dio una cálida sonrisa

—descuida, lo hecho; hecho esta. Ahora solo necesitamos que esa niña este tranquila y se sienta como en casa.

Algunos asintieron. Alice por más que buscaba no podía ver las cosas en concreto. Y su frustración se hacía presente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Carlisle

—no puedo verla, es como un punto ciego —lo dijo desesperada mientras sacudía la cabeza

Emmett sonrió burlón.

—Se te olvida que es criatura mágica y además ¡una wicca!—lo dijo como eso explicara todo

Rosalie rodo los ojos y todos se dieron una sólida sonrisa como afirmando el cambio en sus vidas.

…

* * *

Hermione se refugió en su dolor. Nunca pensó que la soledad haría que los sueños empezaran. Primero empezó con el rechazo de sus amigos. Soñaba que la criticaban y la repudiaban por no ser como ellos. Después de esos sueños iniciaba la tortura de Bellatrix. Bellatrix la torturaba y a cada rato la llamaba criatura. Cuando ya no soñaba eso, empezaba con la muerte de sus padres de como la torturaban por ser una criatura y en un instante mataban a sus padres. Cuando soñaba eso, eran los cullen quienes la calmaban. A veces ellos le hablaban pero ella jamás respondía.

Había hecho un trato silencioso. Cada noche ella se escabullía hacia la cocina y preparaba de comer para después subir a su cuarto. A veces cuando el remordimiento y los pensamientos negativos eran fuertes ella ni probaba bocado por una semana. El cuarto fue su fortaleza por medio año.

A veces escuchaba a Rosalie quejarse; le molestaba que no hiciera nada. Si tan solo se dedicara a leer, créeme que ni molestaría había dicho una vez. Por eso por tiempo ella prendía la grabadora sintonizaba cualquier estación para no escucharlos.

Carlisle cuando llegaba del trabajo. Pasaba a saludarla. Pero ella siempre estaba acostada en la cama o incluso acostada en el sofá de su habitación. Ella lo observaba por unos minutos y el daba por terminado la plática.

Emmett le contaba algunas anécdotas raras y victoriosas para él. Su sonrisa socarrona y petulante a veces le hacia sonreír pero no hablaba. Simplemente lo veía por unos minutos y el daba por terminado la charla.

Alice le mostraba la ropa que le compraba, a veces le decía que iba a ciertos lugares para comprar más ropa y algunos accesorios para ella. A veces le decía que no podía ver el futuro de ella y eso la frustraba. Hermione no le decía nada y tan solo la miraba después negaba y Alice daba por terminado su visita.

Esme era especial. Hermione la veía con mucha culpa. Desde que se enteró que su madre sedujo a su padre e hizo que le fuera infiel a Esme la hacía sentir vergüenza. Hermione evitaba el contacto y tan solo no salía de la cama. A veces tan solo de verla lloraba y mentalmente le pedía perdón.

Edward solo la veía cuando los demás iban a cazar. Él se quedaba para cuidarla. Ambos no se decían nada. Ella ni le importaba su presencia. Ella se sumía en sus recuerdos, en su miedo al futuro; Miedo de que el tiempo pasara más lento para ella. Solo una vez escucho a Edward decir que él también se considera un monstro y ella lloro ese día.

—Hermione, tenemos que irnos —dio Carlisle una noche cuando llegaba de su trabajo.

Hermione se sorprendió y empezó a tener dudas. Quería preguntar a donde… pero su boca no hablo. Su mente se bloqueó.

—nos vamos para Sudamérica, mañana partiremos a primera hora. Empaca tus cosas. —ordeno para después salir del cuerpo.

Hermione vio su baúl que seguía intacto desde que se quedó en esa casa. Se dijo así misma que no tocaría nada que sea mágico. Así que solo se cambió de ropa, se colocó un abrigo, las botas y bajo. Se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a los demás.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo la observaron para después sonreírle.

—te va a gustar la isla Esme —dijo una alegre Alice.

Ella solo asintió. Era un nuevo comienzo para ella. Era una nueva forma para iniciar una familia. Un hogar… ser una persona normal; sonrió ante la perspectiva.


	3. Diferentes puntos de vista

Puntos de vista de los Cullen.

Para Carlisle enterarse que tenía una hija era un martirio. Si, sufría al saber que tenía una hija y no era con Esme. Podría adivinar los pensamientos de su mujer por no serle completamente fiel. Vio la expresión de dolor cuando aquel hijo de Merlín dijo que él tenía una hija con otra mujer, en pocas palabras que le fue infiel a su esposa.

Ahora al ver a su hija en ese estado depresivo y que su hijo Jasper sufría por las fuertes emociones negativas evitaba estar en la casa. ¿Cómo acercarse a un hijo que no sabes nada de ella?

¿Cómo enfundarle calma, protección y seguridad si ella no se deja?

Suspiro frustrado, si tan solo Edward pudiera leer la mente de su hija, ahí podría agarrarse para acercarse a ella. Suspiro de nuevo. Toco la puerta y abrió.

—hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —fue estúpido preguntar eso y él lo sabía.

Hermione solo lo observo por unos minutos como si estuviera analizando y contemplando algunas posibilidades. Después de un rato bajo la vista y regreso a ver el enorme ventanal que estaba en su cuarto. Tardaron unos 20 minutos donde Carlisle quedo tenso sin decir nada.

—me retiro, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme —aclaro mientras se dirigía a la puerta

* * *

Emmett

Se podría que por el momento se sentía molesto por la nueva adquisición pero luego se le pasaba cuando recordaba que su hermana era una wicca. Según los wiccas hacen pacto de sangre y rituales y el quería ver eso.

Aunque también sabia y porque también vio con sus propios ojos que ellos no eran como los wiccas de este mundo. Estos si eran brujos, magos como ellos se decían. Sabía que tenía que tener paciencia para acercarse a su hermana. Suspiro y se adentró a la cueva de la bruja.

—Hermione hoy te voy hablar de cuando derrote a tres osos —lo dijo todo pedante.

Sabía que sus hermanos estarían rodando los ojos. Se sentó enfrente de ella y empezó con su relato con una sonrisa en la cara. Si, exagero un poco sus anécdotas pero valía la pena si Hermione por momentos rodaba los ojos e incluso daba una leve sonrisa. En este momento ella volvió a sumergirse en el mar de sus pensamientos y el como un buen hermano se levantó para dejarle un poco de privacidad.

* * *

Alice

Se sentía frustrada al no tener una visión clara acerca de su hermana. Jasper le dijo que lo tomara con calma, que ella poco a poco se empezaría a abrir. Bajo despacio al ver que Hermione tomo la decisión de ir a la cocina.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de comer? —hablo sorprendiendo a la castaña que estaba revisando el refrigerador.

Vio que Hermione no se movía y cerro rápido la puerta del refrigerador mientras se ponía tensa.

— ¡no te vayas! —exclamo al ver que la castaña había decidido regresar a su cuarto—. Solo quiero conocerte Hermione, por favor —suplico

Hermione más se tensó. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir; sentía un inmenso miedo de que se encariñara y luego ellos la hicieran a un lado.

—sé que te sientes desorientada y piensas que no perteneces aquí, pero, yo también así me sentí cuando me convirtieron…

Alice dejo de hablar. Vio como la castaña empezaba a llorar y empezó a correr hacia su cuarto. Lo había arruinado.

* * *

Rosalie

Ver que Hermione era más hermosa que ella hirió su ego. Toda la familia lo sabía y todos estaban de acuerdo al momento que la vieron aparecer en su casa en Canadá. Incluso Edward la encontró hermosa. Ahora que dejo de alimentarse por culpa de su hermana pequeña se sentía molesta.

—Ha bloqueado la puerta —dijo Esme abatida

Rosalie rodo los ojos

—sabemos que no morirá de hambre, paso un mes para que volviera a alimentarse —dijo Rosalie quitándole importancia

—Rosalie —dijo Esme y Alice

Rosalie volvió a rodar los ojos

— ¿Qué? Se va a quedar como zombi viendo el ventanal o acostada en la cama. No veo el peligro —aclaro su punto

—basta Rosalie —dijo Carlisle

Volvió a rodar los ojos

—Está bien, al menos si tan solo se dedicara a leer o ver la televisión e hiciera algo no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta platica —rebuzno

Es cuando se escuchó que el reproductor de cd que tenían empezó a tocar música.

—Creo que nos está escuchando —dijo Alice

— ¿tú crees? —se burló Rosalie

— ¡niñas! —dijo Carlisle exasperado

* * *

Jasper

Se podría decir que su don no aplacaba a su familia de vampiros. Todos estaban en la sala compartiendo un momento familiar. Hermione había puesto la radio mientras se sumergía en sus emociones confusas. Sentía tristeza, coraje, indignada, miedo y rechazo.

Tenía que disimular bien para que sus familia no notara lo que estaba sintiendo Hermione. Pero la mirada de Edward se posó en él; él ya lo sabía. A lo mejor se preguntara ¿Qué estará pensando Hermione?

Dejo de pensar en eso y puso atención lo que estaba diciendo su Alice. Escucharon que la regadera abrir. Hermione se metió a bañar y sus emociones eran lúgubres. ¿Hasta cuándo dejara de sufrir? Empezó a enviar calma para que toda la familia se tranquilizara incluso su hermana hibrida.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando sintió una oleada de miedo y temor… alguien temía por su vida. Se dio cuenta que esas emociones de supervivencia venia del cuarto de Hermione. Abrió la puerta y vio que la castaña estaba sudando y estaba teniendo pesadillas. Empezó enviar oleadas de calma mientras se acercaba para abrazarle y darle la calma que necesita.

Aquella chiquilla con cuerpo de adolecente estaba sufriendo el post-traumático. Vio que inconsciente se agarraba la mano mientras gritaba. Con delicadeza descubrió lo que decía su mano.

 _Sangre sucia_

¿Qué? Sin pensarlo reviso todo su cuerpo y noto que la chica tenia leves cicatrices que tan solo los vampiros lo verían por su gran visión. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue la palabra "sangre sucia"

¿Qué quería decir eso?

Se la pasó toda la noche inyectándole calma con su don. Hermione necesitaba un camarada de guerra. Necesitaba un refugio y el a su manera se lo iba a dar

* * *

Esme

¿Cómo definir la relación entre su hijastra y ella?

Complicada seria la respuesta. ¿Por qué? Fácil, la chica ni siquiera conocía a su padre. Y ella deseaba de una manera en acercarse a Hermione. Jasper le menciono que Hermione se sentía culpable cuando la veía. Todos tenía la sospecha que Hermione escucho la conversación que tuvieron cuando ella llego. Y ahora que la ve se siente culpable y avergonzada.

Llevaba el almuerzo y antes de entrar toco la puerta.

Nadie respondió como todos los días. Entro. Vio que Hermione estaba sentada enfrente del enorme ventanal. Esme se acercó sigilosamente para tomarle la mano y poder hablar.

—Hermione… —hablo suave y cálida.

Vio que la chica despertaba de su letargo y la observo con temeridad y al final fueron las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de su hijastra. Le dolía que siempre pasara esto. Donde Hermione al verla se ponía a llorar y sin decir nada le daba entender que la perdonara. Esme ya no podía seguir viéndola porque le rompía el corazón y más cuando Hermione se escondía en la cama poniendo como escudo las sabanas.

¿Hasta cuándo le duraría la culpa? Se preguntaba a cada instante.

* * *

Edward

Algo tenía Hermione que lo inquietaba. Había algo que la hacía sentir raro, raro de una manera rara. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. Hermione tenía un olor dulzón para él, Hermione tenía un aura atrayente para él, Hermione tenía algo que la hacía querer estar cerca de ella y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado aparte de no poder leerle la mente.

Era sentimientos entre amor y odio se podría decir. Odiaba no poder leerla y la quería cerca para poder entenderla. Algo definitivamente contradictorio. Por tiempos sentía celos de Jasper, ya que cuando ella tenía pesadillas era el único que podía consolarla y ella se lo permitía. Esos eran los sentimientos contradictorios que tenia de nuevo.

Su familia fue a cazar y él se quedó cuidándola. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama. Hermione estaba en el enorme sillón viendo de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

De la nada recito muy bajo algo que estaba pensando:

—soy un monstro…

Y es ahí que sintió la conexión. Ella se consideraba algo desagradable al igual que él. Sintió que si estaba a su lado ambos se comprenderían y sin pensarlo él también dijo lo que pensaba.

—yo también, también soy un monstro


	4. Traicion

algunas descripciones las saque de Twillight.

los personajes no son mios...

* * *

Su familia había regresado a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Estaba ubicado en el condado de Washington. Ella había decidido quedarse en la isla Esme. Había encontrado algunas criaturas interesantes al igual que la flora y obtuvo un poco de información para lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

La relación con su familia era facinante. El tiempo curo las heridas, el tiempo logro que ella no se culpara de los actos de su madre. El tiempo logro que forzara los lazos con los miembros de su familia. Y se empezara aceptar ella misma como era…

Agarro su maleta mientras caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Suspiro. Estrañaria la fauna y flora del lugar. Subio a su destino.

Su primera impresión de Port Ángeles era… "verde". Verde como el bosque prohibido. Pensar el bosque prohibido le recordó que unos meses ella iba a tener magia. Sonrió por la perspectiva. Sus hermanas ya estaban ahí. Las dos chicas hicieron señas con las manos. Ella fue corriendo.

—Hola hermosa —dijo Alice con un leve guiño

Ella sonrió. Sus hermanas a cada rato le recordaban que ella era una belleza de otra categoría y que les dolía admitirlo. Una siendo vampiras vanidosas la envidiaban por la belleza que poseía, aunque Hermione nunca le intereso… bueno si le intereso en cuarto grado.

—Alice quiere comprarte un guardarropa nuevo—dijo Rosalie mientras la recibía con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿ropa?

—sí, porque estoy segura que en tu maleta no hay nada de ropa solo algunos libros y más seguro unas fotografías —declaro y eso era cierto

— ¡que comes que adivinas! —dijo sacándole la lengua. Con sus hermanas podía comportarse como una chiquilla… obviamente que sus hermanos eran mucho, pero mucho más grandes que ella. Hermione apenas iba a cumplir los 17 años. Ahora recordaba porque su madre antes de entrar a la escuela le dio un menjurje baboso y con un sabor a sangre. Era la poción para que ella evitara crecer y desarrollarse demasiado rápido. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde comprando algunas cosas para después conocer la nueva casa. Cuando llegaron a Forks; Hermione se maravilló por la esencia del bosque y el olor.

— ¿Por qué papá no fue a recogerme? —pregunto

—esta ocupado, ya sabes —hizo mueca de fastidio— con su trabajo

— oh… mmm ¿y los chicos?

—Cazando —Rosalie rodo los ojos

Hermione empezó a reír

— ¿mamá? —dijo Hermione. Sin proponérselo se habían vuelto muy cercanas, y Esme le dolió dejarla sola en Brasil, pero Hermione la convenció que tenía que buscar algo.

—En un evento de caridad en un orfanato —dijo Rosalie con pesadez

Rosalie se mostraba seca con las personas. Hermione se enteró que era porque ellos estaban vivos. Pero Rosalie evitaba ese tema ya que Hermione por tiempo caía en depresión cuando la catalogaban como una criatura de otro mundo.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendió que no tenía ni idea de dónde viviría. Cruzaron el puente sobre el río, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Sobrepasaron otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirse al bosque neblinoso. Rosalie giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar, (sonrió al tal logro). No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia. Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente se encontraba en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. Sin duda su el lugar se aparecía al ambiente de Brasil; ambos lugares eran verdes.

La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

—woow, es hermosa —musito asombrada

Alice sonrió con satisfacción

—lo sé, yo ayude con la decoración —vio que Rosalie rodo los ojos para después sonreír

Bajaron del auto y subieron las escalinatas para poder entrar. Hermione se maravilló a lo que vio.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy

Luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

—Tu cuarto está al lado de Edward, vamos —dijo Alice sin esperar a que Hermione admirara más la casa. Pasaron unas horas hablando de lo que estaba pasando. Hermione noto que evitaban hablar de Edward, eso la hacía fruncir el ceño. Su mente iba al cien sacando conclusiones y buscando respuestas. Escucho como los chicos llegaban jugando entre ellos. Ella sonrió. Olio el aroma de su padre y madre que no le importó correr como una niña de 7 años. Bajo rápido por las escaleras, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel que no le importó esquivar a Emmett que la trataba de atrapar para evitar que abrazara a Carlisle. Ella se arrojó a los brazos de sus padres.

— ¡los extrañe demasiado! ¡Prometo jamás sepárame de ustedes! ¡Oh, que feliz estoy de verlos!

—Nosotros también te extrañamos pequeña —dijo Carlisle en un tono paternal y dulce

— ¿quieres comer? —pregunto Esme mientras se separaban para verla.

Hermione asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

Esme no espero más y la llevo hacia la cocina. Encendió el horno y empezó a sacar algunas cosas. Hermione la observaba mientras ponía una cara de alegría. Era algo raro ver a Hermione comportarse como una niña. Desde que empezó a abrirse a la familia, hacía gestos y acciones de una persona de normal. Y portarse como uno de ellos.

Después de ponerse al día con la familia ella subió a su habitación. También noto la actitud fría de Edward. Ella no era tonta, y eso lo dejaba en claro cuando veía que alguien le ocultaba cosas. Y toda la familia le ocultaba algo.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a la escuela. Ella se quedó con Esme en lo que Carlisle arreglaba los papeles. Ya que Alice no podía ver cuando exactamente Hermione llegaría y es que Hermione en el camino se distraía con todos los lugares históricos que leía.

Toda la mañana se la paso hablando con Esme sobre la flora que encontró, también sobre las cosas que diseco para poder transportarla. Hablaron de lo que paso en estos meses y del accidente que Edward cometió. Pero le aseguro que nadie salió herido. Llegaron los chicos y Edward tenia cara de culpa. Hermione le hizo una seña preguntándole si pasaba algo pero el negó.

Su primer día de clases, fue abrumador. La mayoría susurraba. La mayoría la veía como una clase de especie o persona muy irreal y ella empezaba a sentirse amenazada. Jasper la empezó a seguir como su escolta para transmitirle calma. Y así se enteró lo que la familia ocultaba. Isabella Swan

Hermione se sintió traicionada. Aquella chica… bufo a la indignación que sentía.

Jasper trato de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero ella se sentía más que traicionada; herida.

* * *

Isabella no sabía cómo describir a la hermana de Edward. Era una mujer bastante bella, más bella que Rosalie. Y eso le dolía. Hermione tenía los rizos definidos y sedosos. El cabello color castaño rubio o cenizo resaltaba los ojos dorados que poseía. Su piel pálida, mas tersa y humectada que hacia querer tocarla y sentir la suavidad que se veía. La nariz respingada y afilada. Los labios carnosos y rosados que cualquier chico decía querer probarlos. Si para ella Edward era un dios griego, un adonis; Hermione era un hada de bosque, una diosa griega como su nombre. Era una estrella inalcanzable. Noto como Edward evitaba verla y como ella le daba una mirada de molestia.

—Tu hermana te está mirando —ella susurro mientras anotaba lo que decía el maestro.

—Ignórala, la veré mas tarde en la casa —contesto sin despegar la vista de la libreta

Isabella levanto los hombros y siguió escribiendo. En la hora de salida nunca se imaginó que aquella chica resplandeciera de una manera celestial. Y notar que los chicos estuvieran más hormonales que de costumbre fue la cereza del pastel.

Ella acepto irse con su compañero Mike que le había dicho que su padre era el alcalde del pueblo y tenía bastantes almacenes de artículos deportivos. Vio a Edward tensarse.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la mano. El asintió sin despegar la vista de sus hermanos que negaban con la cabeza.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu casa —la tomo de la mano para llevarla a su auto.

Edward condujo el monovolumen, mientras tenía la expresión seria y frustrada. La dejo en la puerta de su casa para después irse a toda velocidad. Sin duda había pasado algo.


	5. Disturbios inesperados

Estaba en medio del bosque, Mike la dejo cerca del sendero. Camino analizando todo lo que descubrió. Si estuviera con sus amigos hubieran sacado conclusiones más precipitadas. Suspiro. Edward la traiciono y eso era un hecho.

Llevaba dos días de relación con Isabella. Por lo que trato decir Alice en defensa de Edward es que Isabella era su cantante; su cantante. Ella necesitaba explicaciones. Necesitaba que le dieran respuestas para lo que estaba sintiendo. Estuvo planeando y sacando cosas de contexto como portarse si Edward la hacia un lado, como reaccionar si él le decía que se apartara de su lado. Pero no sabía que hacer; suspiró.

Escucho como alguien se acercaba. Ella reconoció el olor; Edward.

—Tenemos que hablar —se paró enfrente de ella como todo un hombre

Ella asintió

—Empieza —puso su mejor cara de indiferencia pero sus palabras y su voz sonaba más como "explícate"

—Isabella es mi novia, soy feliz a su lado —lo dijo en un tono de anhelo.

Hermione se quebró. Trato de respirar lentamente para que su corazón no la delatara. Ella le sonrió. Edward tenía derecho de ser feliz.

—Me alegra, realmente estoy feliz por ti —no, no lo estaba. Tenía ganas de utilizar magia y a pesar que ella no podía hacerlo por no tener su varita; apretó sus puños. Quería lanzarle un hechizo como lo hizo con Ronald. —avis… susurro. Estaba tan herida que la magia sin varita que estaba practicando estos dos años se hizo presente. Una bandada se pajarillos color amarillo se formaron alrededor. Edward estaba asombrado—. Opugno —dio la orden con unas lágrimas

Las aves empezaron estrellarse contra él. Ella lo veía molesta y quería hacerlo sentir mal. Quería mostrarle lo que le estaba provocando. Y sin espera más desapareció con crack. Llego a su cuarto y empezó a notar runas en piedras para que nadie la molestara. Se sentía traicionada por su familia. Se sentía sola, y sola en su habitación empezó a llorar.

Toda la familia escucho las lágrimas de la chica. Jasper era el que otra vez sufría; sintió el inmenso dolor de su hermana. Rosalie no se contuvo y al momento de ver a Edward lo agarro de la garganta para lastimarlo. Jasper esa tarde tenía mucho trabajo para mantener a la familia en paz.

— ¡te lo dije! —Siseo Rosalie—, ¡te dije que si la lastimabas, yo misma te lastimaría!

—Rosalie cálmate. No es forma de arreglar las cosas —dio en un tono conciliador, Carlisle.

— ¡tu hija está sufriendo! —reclamo la rubia señalando las escaleras

Todos escucharon que el llanto había parado y solo se oía las respiraciones de la castaña.

— ¿en qué términos quedaron? —dijo Esme tomándole la mano a su hijo con una cara abatida

—Solo me dijo que está feliz por mí, después hizo magia y me ataco —aclaro aun aturdido y con el rostro culpable.

Emmett sonrió. Jasper igual. Edward leyó y de lo que te falta que venía de los dos chicos.

— ¿magia? —pregunto preocupado Carlisle

—Sí, una bandada de aves me ataco y ella desapareció —aclaro señalando la ropa que estaba rasgada

—Pero ella tiene prohibido hacer magia —dijo para sí misma Alice. Todos entendieron que Hermione había aprendido hacer magia sin necesitar una varita. Comprendieron por qué ella decidió quedarse en Brasil.

Esa noche Jasper se quedó en la puerta enviando olas de calma hacia Hermione. Cuando ya eran a las 7:12 ella despertó. Bajo a la cocina semiinconsciente. Se sirvió un poco de leche, mientras metía pan en la tostadora. Después de unos segundos salieron unas tostadas. Ella le unto mermelada y mantequilla mientras comía y veía la televisión. Sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban. Esme le dio una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿te quedaras todo el día conmigo? —pregunto

Hermione negó.

—quiero ir a la escuela. Necesito distraerme y seguir adelante. No es la primera vez que me sucede esto —aclaro en un tono de aceptación.

Esme le sonrió. Y cambio de conversación

— ¿quieres que te haga algo de comer? —pregunto

—Puedes prepararme un omelett de champiñones —pidió mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Todos los vampiros que estaban en sus cuartos, suspiraron de alivio. Carlisle bajo y se despidió de ella. Alice que estaba bajando interrumpió la despedida con un buen pronóstico de tiempo.

—Se acerca una tormenta y será un buen tiempo para jugar —lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hermione

—Odio correr, pero acepto una partida —se apuntó. Su familia le gustaba convivir y participar juntos en los deportes.

—Y estoy en tu equipo —se unió Emmett mientras la despeinaba

—Me uno a la causa —dijo Rosalie mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le hacía una mueca de disgusto por la comida que ella comía.

—Eso me queda a que será un partido turbulento —dijo Jasper mientas veía de reojo al trio.

Todos empezaron a reír. Edward evito entrar en la plática solo se quedó en la puerta observando como Hermione era mimada.

En la escuela no había otra cosa de que se hablara que era de Hermione. Los chicos cuando la veían pasar decían incoherencias y hasta veces se lastimaban para llamar la atención. Fue Alice la que le pidió que dejara de usar su glamour. En la hora del almuerzo Hermione devoraba su comida mientras se secretaba con Alice. Rosalie a veces participaba al igual que Jasper y Emmett. Hermione no prestaba atención más allá de sus hermanos o los gritos eufóricos de los chico por llamar la atención. Tuvo más invitaciones del baile que negó falsamente. Realmente no tenía ganas para un baile que era el siguiente día.

Llego el sábado y sus hermanos decidieron lucirse yendo al baile de primavera, ella negó diciendo que tenía malas experiencias en esos tipos de bailes, y era cierto. Cuando estaba en Brasil, no pudo ni estar 10 minutos sola porque a cada rato los chicos no la dejaban de molestar. O las chicas ardidas terminaban por ensuciarle la ropa. Esa noche se quedó con sus padres, mientras Edward se iba a pasar la noche con bella y que la llevaría a la casa para presentarla formalmente. ¡Hurra! pensó.

El domingo llego y la tensión se hizo presente. Sus padres recibieron a la famosa "bella" oficialmente como la novia de su hijo. Ella y Rosalie con miradas habían decidido ir a cazar. Alice era la que estaba más feliz porque tenía un nuevo juguete. Jasper se quedaría para calmar la tensión. Y Emmett como buen samaritano acompañó a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—quiero beber sangre, me he estado sintiendo mal estos meses. —murmuraba mientras daba un leve suspiro.

— ¿Qué? —Rosalie freno

—Que me he sentido mal estos meses —aclaro desviando la vista hacia otra parte. Escucho como Rosalie caminaba hacia ella. Rosalie se volvió una confidente. Ella la hacía sentirse querida como una forma fraternal. Ella un ejemplo de la hermana mayor. Hermione ya no era la hermana mayor de Harry, Ron y varios amigos. Por primera vez sintió lo que era tener una persona mayor que cuidaba de ti.

— ¿desde cuándo? —pidió Rosalie con la mirada penetrante

Hermione respiro profundo antes de verla.

—Desde, hace dos años —musito mientras cerraba los ojos esperando un reclamo

— ¡dos años! —Exclamó incrédula— ¿Por qué? —exigió

—Quería ver hasta cuanto tiempo podía durar con abstinencia —argumento defendiéndose

— ¿Carlisle lo sabe?

Hermione negó. Rosalie saco un leve gruñido.

—sabes que ocurre cuando no bebes sangre. ¿Quieres que ocurra un accidente? —la reprendió

Hermione negó de nuevo mientras bajaba la cara como una pequeña.

—ok. Vamos. ¿Has estado bebiendo sangre animal? —apuro el paso sin dejar de darle una mirada de reproche a Hermione.

Hermione negó de nuevo mientras trataba de ocultar su cara de pena al ver la cara de su hermana.

— ¿porque? —siseo. Hermione abrió la boca varias veces tratando de ocultar su sonrojes.

—q-quiero depender solo de la comida humana. Me siento como un humano si no bebo sangre —aclaro ella.

Rosalie si tuviera un corazón bombeando sentiría el dolor en el pecho. Se acercó a ella a abrazarla. Hermione aun no superaba ser catalogada como "criatura mágica" aun quería ser humano 100% y ella entendía el sentimiento.

Esa tarde le llamara la atención por su descuido. Rosalie la acuso. A pesar que Hermione había dicho los motivos de su alimentación su padre le dijo que el lunes a primera hora ella tenía que tomar los doce litros de sangre que debería estos dos años. Hermione asintió derrotada mientras veía con reproche a Rosalie y Emmett se burlaba de ella.

Ya había iniciado la llovizna y los cullen se dirigían a jugar pelota como ellos decían. Era un juego que ha Hermione no le gustaba. Pero al menos en esta no necesitabas volar en una escoba. Edward había dicho que no podía presentarse por motivos "personales". Que si le daba tiempo los alcanzaría después.

El equipo justo era confirmado por: Alice, Jasper y Carlisle. El equipo tramposo estaban: Rosalie, Hermione y Emmett. Esme era el árbitro. Y el juego inicio donde el equipo de Carlisle llevaba la delantera. Cuando le toco el otro equipo batear empezaron con la trampa. Hermione uso varias veces la desaparición ya que le había platicado a su familia por qué podía hacerlo. Ella aparecía en abrir y cerrar los ojos donde estaban las bases.

—Ya se me hacía raro que jugaran sin hacer trampa y eso que pude ver su futuro —bufo Alice al ver como el "equipo tramposo" los habían alcanzado.

—En el juego y en el amor todo se vale —dijo un divertido Emmett que iba corriendo hacia las bases.

En eso Alice se detiene y empieza a tener una visión.

— ¿Alice? —dijo Esme con voz tensa

—No los he visto con claridad, no podría decirles —susurro.

Todos nos reunimos a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? —dijo Carlisle con su voz casi tranquila pero podían sentir la ansiedad.

—viajan muy rápido de lo que pensaba y eso hizo que me equivocara —murmuro de nuevo. Jasper se acercó a ella en modo de protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —preguntó

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado la dirección —señalo mientras su rostro se culpaba por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algunos se tensaron pero después asimilaron lo que estaba pasando. Fue Carlisle quien lidero la situación.

— ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar? —pregunto a Alice con calma

—menos de cinco minutos. Quieren jugar —declaro

— ¿Cuántos son? —pregunto Emmett

—tres

— ¡tres! —exclamo Emmett con mofa. Flexiono sus grandes músculos mientras le daba un guiño a Rosalie—, dejemos que vengan

Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y

Desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad

Ellos asintieron mientras, iban en sus antiguas posiciones. Esta vez Emmett bateo sin mucha fuerza. Cada uno estaba pendiente de qué lado llegarían. Cuando escucharon un crujido. Y todos vieron a los tres sujetos que se presentaban.

Nadie de ellos sabía que esa visita desataría un pandemónium donde unos inesperados enemigos se volvieran aliados… donde un recuerdo regresara y una muchedumbre se presentara.


	6. Recordando viejas costumbres

hola! disculpe la molestia. segun mis notificaciones hay dudas en este fic.

casi en todos los fics las dudas las respondo con los capítulos que describen una parte. Lo siento si no logran encontrarlo o entenderlo.

bueno, a lo que íbamos. hermione es considerada una criatura magica. su madre la oculto bien todo este tiempo. cuando hermione despertó los genes fue cuando vio a sus padres en peligro. de ahí los del ministerio vieron que y dictaminaron que hermione era aun menor de edad en su "mundo magico" así que le quitaron su varita y la confinaron hacia los familiares que podian cuidarla; en este caso seria Carlisle.

hermione aun no puede hacer magia con varita por que le quitaron su varita. ;-) Pero en brasil aprendió hacer magia sin varita y un poco mas. Las parejas... aun no estan decididas y eso que llevo 15 capitulos ya escritos; lo siento... si piensan que es predecible para ustedes. Pero para mi no lo es. El titulo del fic explica mucho. Tan solo cuatro y ella existe... Tan solo cuatro para que ella pueda sobrevivir y Tan solo cuatro ella puede ser feliz.

si algunos ya entendió la idea... ¡me alegra!

y otra cosa mas... no es por ser mala y grosera no imponerlos mis gustos. No va haber Slash ni Femslash... mmmm tengo mis propias mente con una moral rara. No voy imponer algo que a muchos les gustara que haya entre personajes. Cada uno tiene derecho de leer lo que guste. Soy una persona que tiene problemas no solucionadas con la mente. Y mis gustos varían entre un hombre y una mujer. pero esos son mis gustos, no la de ustedes y me remito a escribir algo que ustedes lo noten ofensivo.

gracias por leerme y agregarme a sus favoritos y seguirme en estos fics.

Los personajes no son mios... son: S. meyer y Jk. Rowling

* * *

El encuentro con aquellos vampiros fue tenso. Demasiado tenso. Los hombres se pusieron adelante en forma de protección hacia las mujeres. Hermione estaba en medio de Esme y Rosalie. Era como si trataran de ocultarla.

Los tres vampiros sin duda eran nómadas. Vestían ropa de campistas e iban descalzos. Hermione le llamo la atención la mujer pelirroja ya que el tono de su pelo le hizo recordar a su amigos; los Weasley.

El vampiro de piel morena casi oliva dio un paso adelante sonrió, y sin dejar de sonreír hablo:

—Creímos haber oído jugar a alguien —su tono de voz era de un acento francés—, mi nombre es Laurent, y estos son Victoria y James —señalo a los vampiros que lo acompañaban.

Carlisle dio una leve inclinación

—yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Emmett, Jasper, Esme; Hermione, Rosalie y Alice.

Los vampiros los identificaron.

— ¿hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —pregunto afable Laurent

Todos se vieron entre ellos y asintieron. En ese momento no sintieron una amenaza.

—Tenemos que rehacer los equipos —dijo un entusiasmado Emmett—, ¿alguien que sepa correr más rápido?

Los tres empezaron a reír.

Habían decidido que sea un equipo de género. 4 mujeres VS 5 hombres.

El juego había inició; las mujeres empezarían primero. Cuando Hermione le tocaba batear tuvo que usar su glamour con Laurent. Laurent no pudo dejar de verla que los demás aprovecharon el pequeño truco. Pero fue cuando el viento soplo y james le gusto el olor que desprendía Hermione.

Todo paso muy rápido. Jasper fue directo hacia Hermione protegiéndola y al gruñir los demás se unieron.

—Apártate —gruño Carlisle

— ¿ella es humana? —pregunto incrédulo Laurent

— ¡apártate! —volvió a gruñir Rosalie al ver que James no deja de aletear las narices.

—Tienen un aperitivo —dijo james deleitándose del olor.

—Ella está con nosotros —volvió a decir firme Carlisle

Hermione se estaba poniendo más tensa de lo que estaba. Sabía que su corazón trabajaba como un ave y ahora con esta angustia bombeaba tres veces más rápido. Empezó a sentir miedo al ver esa mirada desquiciada que se aparecía mucho a Bellatrix.

—Pero es humana —protesto Laurent. No había agresividad solo estaba atónito.

—Si… —Emmett se hizo notar con esa postura de intimidante mientras retaba a james con la mirada.

—parece que debemos aprender de unos a los otros —dijo Laurent en tono tranquilizador. Un intento por suavizar la hostilidad que había.

—Sin duda —lo dijo aun con la voz fría sin apartar la vista de james.

Esme abrazo a Hermione en modo de protección. Fue entonces que victoria hablo.

—Parece que el juego ha terminado —en un tono irónico por el doble filo de sus palabras.

—nadie lastimara a la humana, nosotros nos retiramos —aclaro Laurent al ver que todos seguían tensos. Fue la pregunta que hizo después que puso a los otros dos vampiros a pensar—. ¿Por qué tiene la fuerza y agilidad de un vampiro?

La familia cullen se tensó y solo el corazón desenfrenado de Hermione que zumbaba se escuchaba por unos segundos y más segundos. Fue un crujido que rompió el ambiente. Del otro lado del claro salía Edward con una mirada fulminante hacia James. En unos instantes ya estaba a lado de Hermione protegiéndola

—Nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Laurent dándole una mirada a su acompañantes. James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada y solo con esa mirada dieron un paso alejándose junto con Laurent.

Todos seguían rígidos viendo como los tres vampiros se perdían de su vista. Fue Edward quien rompió el silencio con las siguientes palabras.

—inicio la caza

Hermione sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones. También sintió que los recuerdos aparecían. Miedo, mucho miedo empezaba a sentir. ¡La iban a cazar! ¡La iban a cazar como un animal! Jasper trato de calmar sus emociones pero eso no le estaba ayudando. Trato de controlar su respiración pero sus lágrimas aparecieron y los nervios iniciaban junto con los recuerdos. ¡La iban a cazar!

* * *

Tuvieron que llevarla hacia la casa. Ella estaba todavía en shock mientras Edward explicaba en lo que había pensado James, Victoria y Laurent. Estaban interesados en su nuevo reto y objetivo, de su pasatiempo favorito. La familia empezó a buscar soluciones y lo pusieron en marcha. Toda la ropa de Hermione la llevaban puesta para desorientar y marcar cinco caminos diferentes. Mientras a ella la llevaban en un auto todo cerrado hacia Seattle. Esme es la que estaba encargada de ella.

Había empezado; Hermione aún estaba en shock y no dijo nada. Todos desearon suerte. Cada uno dejo la casa mientras Alice y Rosalie salían con otros autos con las ventanillas abiertas para que aroma de Hermione se filtrara por el aire. Carlisle, Jasper; Emmett y Edward corrían por el bosque yéndose a Canadá.

Ya eran a las 10:00am y los vampiros se habían enterado que era una trampa. Que los cullen habían dejado el pueblo. Y empezaron a rastrear el aroma de Hermione. Hermione estaba en un hotel con Esme mientras esperaban a la familia.

Cuando le llega una nota en su habitación.

 _Sabemos que solo están ustedes dos. Si no quieres que la mujer muera entrégate. Te espero en 15 minutos en el garaje._

Ella se tensó. Trato de respirar profundo. Ellos ya la habían encontrado, ellos ya la habían acorralado. Solo tenía un plan, un plan donde había una posibilidad que todo saliera mal. Confió en su instinto y bajo al garaje. Aunque su cabeza le decía que era una trampa se portó como Harry; y se enfrentó hacia el peligro. Las malas costumbres no mueren.

Cuando llego una camioneta negra freno cerca de ella y cuatro manos la sujetaron para meterla. No supo que paso. Solo cuando despertó estaba en un almacén. El miedo empezó a surgir. Siempre que era torturada tenía que ser un lugar lúgubre y oscuro: la mansión Malfoy, una mazmorra en cierto lugar de Irlanda donde perdió a sus padres y por último en un almacén de Seattle. Alguien la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres? —dijo Laurent estudiándola

Ella empezó con su nerviosismo. Si… las malas costumbres no mueren al igual que las mentiras.

— ¿Quién es tu creador? —volvió a preguntar

Hermione levanto la vista y miro los alrededores. No estaba James ni Victoria, solo había barriles de combustible. Vio que las luces no alumbraban todo el lugar. Trato de tomar una decisión y que Alice lo viera en su visión. Ese era el plan principal.

—m-mi creador —lo dijo nerviosa— e-es mi papá —tenía que hacer tiempo

— ¿tu padre? ¿Quién? —pregunto ansioso Laurent mientras sus ojos reflejaban una fría mirada

—c-Carlisle —susurro

— ¡pero él es vampiro! —Exclamo atónito— ¿cómo lo hizo?

Hermione no iba a mencionar lo que realmente era así que se fue por la tangente y la lógica en ese momento.

—Con su ponzoña —aclaro nerviosa, mientras desviaba la mirada

— ¡eso ya lo sé! me refiero de ¿cómo ocurrió tu transformación? —espeto

Ella trato de ocultar su nerviosismo y respiración.

—Fue hace más de 15 años, me había mordido… y me succiono el veneno a los pocos segundos solo dejándome un leve rastro de ponzoña —aclaro temeros de que descubriera su mentira.

— ¿enserio? —pregunto incrédulo

De la nada aprecio James con una mirada psicópata mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

—Propongo que veamos qué tan resistente es —declaro cuando en un instante disloco su hombro.

Hermione grito de dolor. La fuerza de ese vampiro era abrumadora. Por primera vez se lamentó no haber bebido sangre todo este tiempo. Su cuerpo y resistencia se había deteriorado al no tener los nutrientes necesarios para su cuerpo. James no conforme con eso, con sus colmillos penetro la piel de su muñeca desgarrándole. Hermione grito de agonía.

— ¡bastaaaa! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor!

El aroma de la sangre de Hermione hizo que los dos vampiros empezaran a morderla. Laurent y James al probar la sangre se sintieron extraños. Como un elixir de vida. Se sentían más fuertes; más vivos y más completos.

La sangre de esta media vampira se sentía como terciopelo que se deslizaba por su garganta suavemente y las propiedades de esta sangre viajaban por todo el cuerpo. Sentía cierta aura que se deslizaba por toda la piel irrompible y esa sensación les gusto.

Hermione hacia lo poco para liberarse de sus dos atacantes. Así que hizo un poco de magia. Con un experliarmus aventó a los dos vampiros lejos de ella. Trato de acomodar su hombro pero le dolía horrores. Así que decidió poner la piel desgarrada de su mano en su lugar y apretándola con la otra mano. Se levantó con las lágrimas y sufrimiento para poder aparecerse al lugar destinado. Justo cuando desapareció vio que james y Laurent la tomaron del hombro dislocado. No supo cómo le hizo pero logro tirar a Laurent donde la estaban esperando. James se aferró a ella y ella tuvo que pensar rápido para llegar al destino.

Cuando abrió los ojos noto que estaban en los límites de la reserva. Debía ser un milagro no encontrarse con james pero canto victoria tan rápido: james estaba a unos metros. Escucho algunos pasos; era james quien la observa como un maniático mientras en un instante ya estaba a lado de ella rompiéndole la pierna.

Hermione grito…

—Nooooo poor favor —pedía entre lagrimeo y se retorcía

—Muy astuto de tu parte, pero nosotros nos divertiremos sin interrupciones —la agarro de garganta para después aventarla hacia los árboles. James estaba molesto porque esta vampira trato de engañarlo y eso a él no le gustaba.

Hermione jadeo de dolor. Sentía como sus huesos tronaban, como sentía que perdía mucha sangre. Vio como james ya estaba a su lado sujetándole de los cabellos; la mordió en el cuello y ella grito.

Se estaba muriendo, de eso estaba segura. Su corazón empezaba a latir como un humano normal. Su vista estaba borrosa, vio a lo lejos a un par de lobos que gruñían.

—Ayuda… por favor —susurro suplicante—… ¿Remus? —Pregunto confundida— ¿puedes ayudarme profesor Lupin…? soy Hermione… —cayo en inconsciencia.


	7. No debo decir mentiras

Sam y Jared no sabían lo que estaba pasando y por qué ayudaban a ese vampiro. Sabían que no lo era pero al verla rodeada de vampiros se les hacía repugnante y más cuando olía igual a ellos. La chica aún no se la bajaba la fiebre. Aún seguía deliberando murmurando cosas al azar.

Baúl casa Canadá baúl casa Canadá bolsa cuadro

Eran las palabras que ella decía cuando lograba despertar, antes de volver caer en la inconciencia. Sue que es enfermera la ayudo a darles los primeros auxilios pero no podían llevarla a un hospital porque los vampiros pensarían que había roto el tratado. Sabían que la chica se estaba muriendo, a pesar de limpiar y acomodar su hombro y parte de la piel aún seguía delicada. Aun se desangraba. Sam tuvo que llamar a Billy para pedir un consejo y acepto acompañarlos a dejarla a la casa de los chupasangres.

La chica se estaba muriendo y no querían que el tratado se rompiera. Así que en plena madrugada; ellos iban hacia la casa de los cullen. Cuando llegaron solo vieron a dos vampiros que estaban afuera como esperando a alguien.

Era la mujer llamada Esme y la chica enana como un duende. Ellos bajaron y ellas gruñeron pero al sentir el aroma de su compañero dejaron los gruñidos para ir rápido hacia la chica moribunda que estaba en la cabina.

La sacaron con una delicadeza. Ambos lobos se pusieron como escoltas de la chica moribunda. Billy dio una leve inclinación hacia el líder de los vampiros que acababa de llegar.

—Gracias —susurro el para después entrar a la casa.

Billy se quedó todo el tiempo adentro del carro esperando que sus chicos regresaran. Vio como cada uno de los Cullen llegaba cad minutos. El último en llegar fue el chico robusto y grandulón.

Había colocado a Hermione en la sala de operaciones. Ellos habían diseñado una sala especial para eventos como este; bueno no como este. Carlisle al llegar empezó a revisar los signos vitales y al notar que su hija se estaba yendo apresuro el paso mientras Esme le ayudaba. Cada uno concentrado en curar las heridas mientras los licántropos decían lo que habían encontrado lastimado en el cuerpo de aquella chica.

Hermione despertó; aun delirando murmuro:

—cosas… Canadá, baúl —respiraba agitada y con la vista desenfocada

— ¿Canadá? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a Canadá? —trato de adivinar Alice

Ella negó mientras trataba de enfocar su vista.

—Casa… —susurro mientras respiraba

Esme hizo un gesto de dolor y llanto

—ya estás en casa…—tomo las manos de Hermione

Pero Hermione negó

—Cada rato decía eso —dijo Sam sin entender que pasaba— repite a cada rato: baúl, Canadá, casa; baúl, Canadá. Después repitió: bolsa y cuadro

Edward fue el primero en unir las piezas.

—Esme ¿las cosas de Hermione cuando llego; las tienes?

Los seis vampiros hicieron clic. Edward no espero más y leyó lo que pensaba Esme y desapareció.

No tardo mucho cuando dejó caer un baúl. Rosalie se apresuró para abrirlo sin importarle el polvo acumulado.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando? —dijo Rosalie al no tener idea

—Hermione, Hermione aquí está tu baúl. ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo Carlisle tocándole la cara para despertarla.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió…

— ¡Hermione que necesitas aquí está tu baúl! —dijo una ansiosa Alice

Hermione trato de enfocar su mente y vista a la persona quien hablo y con un hilo de voz dijo:

—Vial resta… sangre… esencia… díctamo —volvió a quedar inconsciente

Rosalie empezó a buscar en las cosas. Encontró una caja tipo alhajero y lo abrió. Había varias botellitas y empezó a sacarlas.

—Ayúdenme —lo dijo toda nerviosa.

Alice y Emmett empezaron a buscar lo que Hermione apenas podía haber dicho.

—Aquí dice Restauradora de sangre —dijo un emocionada Alice.

Se lo dieron a Carlisle mientras ellos seguían buscando más cosas. Escucharon como su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza: volvía escucharse el corazón de un ave.

—Aquí está la bolsa —dijo Sam sosteniéndola

Los vampiros dudaron y fue Emmett quien lo abrió para buscar lo que seguía. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la mano de Emmett fue sumergida despareciendo por completo. Jasper tuvo que usar su don ya que los licántropos se asustaron a lo desconocido.

—aquí esta —dijo Emmett mientras sacaba un cuadro.

Nadie lo podía creer; nadie se movió al ver un cuadro que tenía el retrato de alguien moviéndose. Fue Esme la que decidió intervenir.

—disculpe, puede ayudarnos. ¿Conoce a Hermione? ella esta delicada y no sabemos cómo ayudarla —pidió Esme con afabilidad y un poco alterada.

El cuadro asintió y desaprecio. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que estaba pasando cuando escucharon varios crack

Dos mujeres y un hombre aparecieron. Los cullen reconocieron a la mujer con rostro severo; era McGonagall. La otra mujer no la conocía y menos aquel hombre de cara redonda.

— ¡oh por merlín! —exclamo la mujer mientras empezaba a revisar a Hermione. Minerva se quedó a un lado sin decir nada. El hombre tenía lágrimas que no sabían si era por la situación o por la alegría de ver a Hermione de nuevo.

—necesito esencia de díctamo, restauradora de sangre, también poción crece huesos. Y murlap —pidió la mujer mientras hacia el trabajo y McGonagall le pasaba los frascos del botiquín que Pomfrey llevó—. Y poción para la fiebre y el dolor

Los vampiros junto con los licántropos observaron como las heridas desaparecían. También notaron como la mujer cuidaba a la chica con una pasión que Carlisle envidiaba. Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió

—Harry… ¿Cómo esta Harry? —pregunto

—Harry está bien —declaro la mujer sin dejar de vendar el brazo

— ¿Ron?

—también está bien

—Me quieren cazar… —musito conteniendo el llanto y de nuevo quedo inconsciente mientras dos lagrimas escurrían por su cara.

— ¿cazar? —Fue el hombre que hablo por primera vez— ¿Qué quiere decir Hermione con eso? —pregunto viendo a Carlisle que estaba cerca.

—hace dos días que Hermione desapareció. Un vampiro se obsesiono con ella y hace 20 minutos la encontramos, más bien dicho ellos la encontraron y la han traído con nosotros —señalo a los dos licántropos

El hombre asintió.

—gracias por ayudarla. Disculpen mi comportamiento, mi nombre es neville longbottom

Todos asintieron. Fue la mujer que curo a Hermione la que hablo con un tono preocupado.

—su cuerpo no está mejorando con las pociones. Debería hacer efecto rápido —dijo mientras agitaba su varita—, ¿se ha alimentado bien? —pregunto

Y los siete vampiros se vieron.

—Hermione dejo de tomar algo que la hace inmune a las enfermedades y hace que su metabolismo sea más saludable —declaro Carlisle dudando si decirlo estaba bien.

— ¿Qué es? Necesitamos que lo tome para que su cuerpo acepte las pociones que le estamos dando.

—Sangre —dijo Carlisle serio—, Hermione toma 500 miligramos de sangre cada mes —se escuchó el jadeo de neville y McGonagall— siempre le consigo sangre donada —aclaro rápido al ver la cara pálidas de los magos

—Hermione lleva dos años sin tomarla —aclaro Rosalie—, el día que paso el incidente me lo confeso que se sentía débil por no tomar sangre iba a tomar la toma correspondiente al día siguiente. Pero… sucedió lo del vampiro… —trago grueso

Los tres magos asintieron. Edward regresaba con una bolsa de sangre y le daba a Carlisle. Los lobos decidieron salir del cuarto al igual que unos vampiros. Los tres magos se quedaron con Carlisle, Edward y Esme.

Después de arreglar algunas cosas respecto a la salud de Hermione, los tres magos desaparecieron. Los vampiros dieron un leve explicación del porqué Hermione es diferente y les agradecieron de nuevo lo que hicieron por ella.

* * *

La primera semana inicio con las pesadillas de Hermione. Cada uno se turnó para cuidarla. Ahora notaba que Hermione le tenía miedo a los vampiros, a alguien quien se llamaba Bellatrix, a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort. Y ella se sumió en sus pensamientos. Donde se preguntaba si no iba a ver un día donde fuera despreciada y repudiada por su origen. Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron meses. Porque para la mente de Hermione ya no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación. Cuando la marcaron por ser sangre sucia ella se repuso porque muchos como ella dependían de ella y ella estaba luchando por una paz y una vida mejor. Tenía a sus mejores amigos y ahora no tenía a sus amigos por esa estúpida ley que le pusieron.

Cuando se enteró de la peor manera que ella había sido registrada como "criatura mágica" y también como "especie nueva" lo único que lo hizo salir de ese vacío fue su familia vampirica porque ella pensaba que pertenecía ahi y era parte de ellos. Pero ahora que la han cazada y torturado de nuevo como algo sin valor; como animal se sentía sin fuerzas para seguir. Su mente le decía que se escondiera en esas cuatro paredes y que jamás salga porque estaría en peligro de nuevo.

Edward seguía viéndose con bella. A veces, solo la veía tres veces por semana ya que Hermione empezaba a tener ataque de euforia y se lastimaba para que nadie la lastimara. Y lo peor de todo es que dejo de hablar de nuevo y se la paso en modo automático.

Alice por traer un poco de alegría en la casa, organizo una fiesta de cumpleaños para Isabella. Ese día arreglaron a Hermione y la dejaron sentada en el sofá.

Isabella se sentía muy abrumada por atención que recibía, ya le había pedido a Edward que la convirtiera. A pesar que estos meses fueron difíciles para la familia ella estaba consciente que Edward se culpaba por lo que le paso a Hermione. Aunque la familia se mostraba normal ella se daba cuenta lo que ellos sufrían al ver Hermione sentada sin hacer nada y ni siquiera parpadear. O cuando tenía ataques de ansiedad ella empezaba a lastimarse. Y solo una vez pudo decirle a Edward que la convirtiera y eso había pasado hace meses cuando la llevo al baile de graduación. Ahora que era sus cumpleaños pediría ese deseo de nuevo.

La pequeña fiesta empezó, ella platico un rato con Carlisle. Después Alice empezó a tomar fotos con la cámara que le había regalado sus padres. Cuando vio a Hermione que tenía una copa de champagne sin beber, su vista estaba en la mesa. Se acercó a ella y antes de hablarle, Edward la atajo

—no lo hagas, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría. No quiero exponerte —le susurro con temeridad

—Solo déjame hablar con ella —refuto— creo que sé lo que podría ayudarla —lo dijo convencida.

Edward le dio un beso en la coronilla y la dejó. Los vampiros se la quedaron viendo por si algo pasaba.

—Hola Hermione, soy bella —vio que Hermione se tensó al escuchar su nombre—. La novia de Edward ¿me recuerdas? —Vio que la chica volvía a relajarse— se cómo te sientes, así me he sentido yo. Sé que sientes que no encajas en este mundo, yo también lo siento. Pero, cuando estoy con Edward todo cambia, todo tiene sentido… siento que le pertenezco y el me pertenece. Y sé que aquí pertenezco…

Hermione alzo la vista y la miro por unos segundos… ella analizo las palabras que decía; tenía otro significado y eso le recordó a Dolores Umbridge. Ella sabía leer entre líneas y ella sabía lo que Isabella quería. Sin esperar más se levantó para ir con Edward. Camino hacia donde estaba él y le susurro

—dile que no debe decir mentiras; que no me use para tener lo que ella quiere


	8. Tu perteneces aquí

hola a todos !

tengo una reacaida intensa esta semana... me la pase en la cama en modo fotosintesis. lo unico que me quito el dolor de cuerpo y cabeza fueron releer sus Reviews. Me dieron una fuerza extra para poder soportar el dolor.

bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo. poco a poco se descucbriran las parejas de nuestra bruja adorada.

 **Lotus-one:**

Te hare caso en tu opinion numero 2... no sera Leah, pero leah jugara un papel importante mas adelante...

 **Kat-17:**

gracias chiquilla... tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero realmente se me es dificil cuando caigo en cama. nos llemos pronto.

 **helenasweet:**

si, desgraciadamente no hay mas fics en español y las que hay no han sido actualizado. gracias por leerme.

 **:**

gracias por que te encante mis historias hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias¡ nos seguimos leyendo pronto.

 **Pauli jean malfoy:**

gracias chiquilla, tus reviews son satisfactorios para mi. haces que quiera seguir mejorando para dar un placer visual con lo que estan leyendo. creo que explicare mas adelante todas las dudas que estas teniendo.

 **Rous Bz:**

gracias por seguirme... estoy tratando de llegar al capitulo 15 y dar un giro a la historia... necesito tu opinion mas adelante. nos leemos mas adelante.

para los desconocidos que dejaron su review y los tuve que borrar. Lo siento...

Soy una persona que ya tiene la mente torcida... lei los cuatro libros y creeme que Bella fue la persona mas egoista y manipuladora que podia ser.

no soy fan de la protagonista... o como la redacto la autora. hay un dicho que dice: solo el torcido ve lo retorcido de una persona.

lee el libro con paciencia y repite las lineas que no entiendes. Respeto a cada quien su forma de pensar, eres tu no soy yo. asi que si no te gusta que en todos los fics que estoy escribiendo de twillght... no los leas. no te amargues. no hagas coraje a lo tonto. soy una persona que a lo mejor no merezco tu coraje... ¿estamos?

* * *

 **T** odos los vampiros escucharon lo que hermione dijo. Todos los vampiros esperaron que ella hiciera algo; pero no paso eso. hermione se separo y regreso a su mismo lugar y volvió a su antigua pose. Edward retiro a isabella del lado de hermione. rosalie levanto a hermione mientras la llevaba a su habitación. te lo dije pensó mientras se burlaba de la expresión de isabella, sabia que Edward la estaba leyendo y ella mas se regordeaba de satisfacción.

Después de esa escena la fiesta termino. Isabella se empezó a sentir incomoda porque no sabia lo que hermione dijo. También el hecho que los vampiros pusieron cara de sorpresa y luego se la quedaron viendo. Toco el tema de la transformación, pero Edward lo esquivo con otra tema. Se sentía defraudada que su plan no se llevo a cabo. Realmente deseaba ser vampiro y si podía ser como hermione estaba mucho que mejor. ¿Por qué era tan difícil concederle lo que mas anhelaba?

* * *

 **una semana** **después** **...**

Hermione despertó de nuevo y a su lado estaba alice mientras le escogía la ropa que tendría. Era su cumpleaños numero 17 La edad legal para los magos. La edad que podía usar magia… magia… volvió a entrar en pánico. ¿la aceptaran en el mundo mágico? ¿Qué es lo que se esperaba de ella en el mundo mágico? ¿sus amigos la aceptaran de nuevo? ¿aun le tendrán miedo? Otra vez se encerró en sus pensamientos. Rosalie llego y la llevo a la regadera para bañarla. Desde que Rosalie ya no iba a la escuela era ella la encargada en cuidar a Hermione, rosalie, la cuido todo estos meses sin atreverse a hacer comentarios de la depresión de su hermana. Después de bañarla y vestirla, la llevo a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Esme. Esme le preparo unas tostadas con una taza de té, también le dio un pastel de cumpleaños mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Todos estaban cantando cuando escucharon varios cracks y plops. Estaban presente los mismos magos que aparecieron por primera vez junto con algunos que no conocían. Venían acompañados de varios pelirrojos, una rubia y dos chicos de pelo negro. El chico de ojos verde los miro con recelo pero al ver a hermione fue directo a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—¡hermione! —la abrazo con anhelo y nostalgia

Ella no hizo nada. Su corazón bombeaba tres veces mas. hermione se estaba preparando para la mala noticia.

—mione —dijo un pelirrojo mientras se hincaba a su lado—, ahora es legal tener una relación contigo —lo dijo mientras le besaba las manos con adoración.

Edward gruño, pero solo los vampiros lo escucharon.

—¡oh, que hermosa estas! —decía una pelirroja mientras la abrazaba con cierta efusividad.

—hay demasiado torsoplos alrededor tuyo. Deberías dejar de pensar —dijo la rubia de ojos saltones.

Hermione seguía estética. Ella seguía masticando su tostada observando el pastel que tenia enfrente. No quiso ver a sus amigos. No los queria ver y ver esos ojos llenos de temor y disgusto… no queria sentirse mas jodida de lo que ya estaba emocionalmente; alguien carraspeo y sin pensarlo ella alzó la vista a la persona que había carraspeado.

—hermione jean Granger, estoy aquí como el ministro de magia; vengo a entregar su varita y una condecoración de primera clase de Merlín —le sonrio su antiguo compañero de batalla.

Hermione lo vio por unos segundos y respiro lento para después seguir comiendo. Ignorar era lo mejor, lo mejor para su sensible y noble corazón.

Todos sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos a la reacción de la chica. Hermione nunca se portaría así enfrente de la autoridad, hermione hubiera aceptado el premio con una sonrisa y abrazar a todos sus amigos por su logro. Esta hermione no era su amiga. Harry fue el primero en salir del estado de estupefacción y epifanía.

—¿hermione estas bien? —se acerco para verla y deteniendo la mano que llevaba un pedazo de tostada a la boca— hermione te están dando tu magia de nuevo —aclaro Harry con un poco de alegría pero con la voz tensa y nerviosa.

—mione, podemos regresar a casa. Lestrange ha sido capturado. Ya no corres peligro —declaro el pelirrojo con anhelo y ansias

Hermione los miro por un momento pero antes de hablar la peliroja le apunto

—enervate —susurro

Hermione sentía toda la energía y maldijo a Ginny por lo debajo.

—¿ya estas bien? —dijo la pelirroja con molestia

—LARGO —hermione siseo—, ¡lLARGO! —Grito— ¡De aquí a cuando a las criaturas se les da una condecoración!, ¡De aquí a cuando las criaturas le entregan una varita para hacer magia! ¿no estaré rompiendo la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: «El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.»? —lo dijo con veneno observando a todo los magos— ¡soy una criatura para sus ojos, soy una bestia peligrosa! —espeto con amargura— ¡ustedes saben lo que sufrí! —señaló al azabache de ojos verdes y al pelirrojo con ojos azules— cuándo era una muggle me intimidaban, cuando era maga me llamaban sangre sucia, —el sr Weasley y esposa jadearon de tristeza. McGonagall solo tenia una cara de pena mientras asentia—, cuando descubrieron que era mestiza, ¿ustedes que hicieron? —pregunto con veneno para después responder:— me temieron. Y cuando estaba con vampiros me intentaron cazar… —sus lagrimas brotaron y una voz dolida y golpeada sonó: —¿diganme en donde pertenezco? ¡diganme! —rompió en llanto.

Todos los magos se quedaron tensos. Los vampiros querían abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero ellos sabían que hermione necesitaba esas palabras de aquellos que fueron su primera familia.

Luna se le acerco con una de sus mejores sonrisas y como si nada hubiera pasado hizo lo siguiente: Le despeino como si fuera un lindo perrito, después le dio un suave beso en la coronilla, suspiro; hablo:

—hermione, nadie puede entender por lo que estas pasando y sintiendo, pero, ¿sabes donde tu perteneces? ¿verdad? —lo dijo deseando que hermione dijera que si, pero hermione negó mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas—. Tu —la señalo— perteneces aquí —toco su pecho— todos los que te amamos y apreciamos los tienes aquí —señalo el pecho de hermione— asi que como nosotros te tenemos aquí

Hermione al escuchar eso se pone a llorar mas fuerte mientras abrazaba a luna. Esas palabras fueron como un sensación de tranquilidad como un manto que arrullo y le dio las fuerzas para descubrir que es lo que quería y sentía. Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le besaba la coronilla. Ron y Ginny no se quedaron atrás y se unieron al abrazo, George junto con neville se unieron en aquel abrazo grupal.

Después de un buen rato se separaron porque alguien había carraspeado. Hermione recibió la condecoración junto con un bono por parte de la comunidad mágica. Su varita al tenerla sintió una leve corriente de magia; sonrió a reconocerla de nuevo. Después de unos minutos los magos desaparecieron. Los señores weasleys le pidieron permiso a los padres de hermione para llevarla a su casa; la madriguera. Alice hizo puchero y un poco de berrinche al ver que la pequeña fiesta que estaba preparando para hermione de cancelo. Hermione le pidió permiso a su padre para poder ir con sus amigos a festejar sus cumpleaños. Carlisle al ver que su hija estaba feliz de nuevo no tuvo valor para negarle nada a su querida hija. Ahora tenia que contentar a otra hija que estaba molesta.

* * *

En la madriguera la señora Weasley calentó el banquete que tenia preparado para su invitada de honor. Estaba los viejos compañeros de hermione al igual que los amigos mas cercanos. Fue una tarde agradable.

A pesar de estar en la comunidad mágica, hermione se sintió mal al ver a todos sus ex compañeros y viejos amigos. Todos ellos eran mas viejos, todos ellos ya tenían un trabajo, un hogar y una familia. Al finalizar el día decidió lo que era mejor para ella y para su amigo que la espero por siete años. Ambos se fueron a caminar hacia el lago que estaba cuesta abajo.

—sabes que no puedo estar contigo ¿verdad? —dijo ella con tristeza en su mirada

—¿por qué no? —preguntó confundido Ron.

—tu lo sabes —no quería repetir lo que escucho de algunos magos cuando estaban en el callejón Diagon cuando la llevaron a ver la nueva tienda de George.

—no, no lo se —Ron estaba siendo terco— dímelo tú —vio que hermione suspiro y el estaba preparándose por lo que venia.

—no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que mis hijos se pregunten el porque no envejezco y a ellos lo señalen como a mi me hicieron.

—eso no ocurrirá —dijo Ron tomándole de los hombros— sabes que no lo permitiré —había resolución en su mirada

—Ron… me la pase escuchando lo que decían los demás a mi espalda, nuestros hijos heredaran mis sentidos, pasaran por lo que estoy pasando, serán registrados como una criatura nueva o mestiza en el control de regulación de criaturas mágicas ¿eso es lo que tu quieres? —pregunto retándolo ha hablar

—no —acepto su derrota, el ya lo sabia pero se negaba a ceder—,pero… yo te amo —unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de los ojos de Ron. Hermione al verlo, lo abrazo y también empieza a llorar.

—yo también te amo, y porque te amo deseo lo mejor para ti y tu bienestar. Hay un dicho muggle que dice: si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo, si no; nunca lo fue —rompieron en llanto

Después de unos minutos estar abrazados decidieron separarse. Ron la vio de nuevo y le dijo algo que ella se quedo sin palabras.

—si regresas y yo no rehago mi vida te quedaras conmigo, pero, si regresas y yo ya he hecho mi vida te apoyare en lo que deseas emplear esa cabeza tuya ya que eres mi única y mejor amiga —y le dio un ultimo beso que se prolongo mas de lo esperado con eso afirmaban sus sentimientos y también asimilaban lo que no pudieron tener. Ron no era tonto, no lo era. Ya sabia que no era la pareja de hermione. Fleur se lo había dicho una vez hace 5 años. Que cuando hermione entre en la edad adulta notara quien será su pareja. Y hermione notó que su pareja no era él.

Se volvieron a abrazar. Ambos sabían que a partir de ese día habían cerrado círculos y avanzados como personas mas maduras a pesar, que hermione se veía como una adolescente.

* * *

Cuando hermione apareció el martes en la mañana todos le sonrieron al ver que había regresado mas que feliz pero con cierta tristeza en los ojos. Emmett fue el primero en abrazarla haciendo que todos se tensaran al escuchar las siguientes palabras que dijo.

—¿ya estas comprometida con el pelirrojo que te espero mas de cinco años? —lo dijo con cierta picardía mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente

Ella se puso roja al recordar lo que había dicho Ron cuando la vio y recordó el beso que duro mas de media hora ya que ron no quería separar sus labios. Ella involuntariamente se toco los labios y todos lo notaron. Le dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Los seis vampiros presentes sonrieron al ver la cara roja de hermione que trataba de ocultar su cara viendo el suelo mientras su pelo la cubria. Alice y rosalie sonrieron maliciosamente.

—¿quieres que te ayudemos a preparar la boda? —dijo rosalie mientras alice la abrazaba y empezaba a brincar de felicidad.

—no, —se puso mas roja— q-quiero regresar a la escuela —dijo mirando a Carlisle.

—¡lo sabia! —dijo la voz cantarina de alice mientras la abraza de nuevo —descuida, aunque no puedo ver tu futuro muy bien cuando estas con tus amigos, puedo verlo ahora que estas decidida en ir a la escuela. puedes presentarte ya he enviado tus papeles, y además, todos saben que estabas enferma —habló mientras la llevaba a su cuarto para vestirla y saber lo que paso hace unas horas. Todos los vampiros olieron que hermione tenia el efluvio de cierto chico pelirrojo.


	9. Interludio

Bella no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en este momento. Ver a Hermione entrar al comedor y ver que todos los chicos empezaban a balbucear y a comportarse como peces fuera del agua la hacía sentir molesta. Hace año no le gustaba ser la chica "nueva", ahora, sentía ganas de competir con un vampiro que entre vampiros; ella estaba en otra categoría.

Ahora verla sonriente en una mesa diferente acompañada de Alice ¡de Alice! Alice, que apenas ayer compartían su mesa con sus amigos, ahora, ella se había ido con Hermione sentándose aparte. Veía como Hermione comía una hamburguesa, mientras bebía una lata de refresco.

— ¿Por qué ella puede comer? —preguntó a Edward

Edward le besó la coronilla y le susurró

—Hermione es especial.

Eso a le molestaba; ¿Qué tenía de especial Hermione? ¿Por qué nunca le decían que clase de vampiro era ella? ¿Los vampiros pueden caer en depresión por muchos meses? ¿Los vampiros tienen diferentes categorías? Pensar en eso la hace sentir molesta y frustrada. Ella realmente quiere ser parte de eso, quiere ser una persona perfeccionista como lo es Edward, como lo es Carlisle, Esme y también quisiera tener dones como Alice, Jasper y Edward. Pero lo que más estaba deseando es ser como ella; si, como ella: Hermione.

Para ella era como la perfección de los vampiros, era sumamente bella, Edward una vez le dijo que Hermione era más inteligente que él. Ya que Hermione podía leer una vez un libro y memorizarlo de pies a cabeza. Cuando Rosalie le dijo que Hermione era más bonita que ella; que su belleza era natural… así le había dicho Edward la otra vez que vio a Hermione por primera vez. Aún recuerda lo que él dijo:

 _—tu hermana es muy bonita y parece más humana —musitó cuando la vio entrar por los pasillos._

— _Hermione es una belleza natural, y más cuando ella sonríe —le dijo sin dejar de ver a la chica que lo veía con una mirada quebrada de traición; una de un corazón roto. Bella no pasó desapercibido esas miradas de los dos vampiros se daban._

Ahora en el presente ver a Hermione escribir algo en una libreta y que Alice sonría sorprendida le llamaba la atención. Vio que Edward estaba tenso y sintió como el chico apretaba su puño. Por cuarta vez sintió celos; la primera fue cuando vio a Rosalie. La segunda fue cuando vio a Hermione llegar a la escuela. La tercera fue cuando Hermione desapareció y Edward puso primero a Hermione antes que ella; y la cuarta, era en este momento al ver que Edward se tensaba sin dejar de ver la mesa de aquella chica.

* * *

Hermione garabateo en su libreta las siguientes palabras:

 _Quiero tener mi primera vez_

Vio como Alice jadeo y sonrió sorprendida, ella vio a los lados como checando que nadie los viera y respondió con:

 _¿Eres virgen?_

Hermione asintió sin necesidad de escribir, vio cómo su hermana volvió a poner los ojos grandes a tal confesión. Alice volvió a escribir en el papel

 _¿Y el chico pelirrojo que te espero más de cinco años?_

Ella al leer eso negó y puso su cara de tristeza al recordar lo que paso hace unas horas.

 _Ayer nos despedimos con un largo beso, cerramos el círculo. ¿Quién de la escuela sería el mejor candidato para esta misión?_

Y las dos chicas alzaron la vista después de leer la hoja. Ambos empezaron a buscar los siguientes prospectos. Hermione se acorde de Mike y lo escribió en el papel.

 _Mike el chico que tiene el peinado casi igual que Edward_

Alice negó y escribió

 _No, sería como que lo estás haciendo por despecho por ya sabes quien_

Hermione al leer eso se pone a reír, y sin querer fija su mirada donde estaba Edward, que trataba de ocultar su leve sonrisa. Se puso roja al darse cuenta que Edward podía leer la mente de Alice así que toda la conversación él ya estaba enterado. Ella trató de calmar su corazón que la delató al igual que su sonrojes. Agarró la pluma y la libreta y empezó a escribir.

 _Ya sé quién sería el afortunado en esta importante misión; será el chico que está a lado de Mike, no se me su nombre pero su pelo grasiento me recuerda a alguien. Será toda una leyenda en llevarse a la chica "más bella" del colegio, así su autoestima se levanta y seria la envidia de los chicos. Así que pongamos colmillos en marcha que quiero dejar de ser virgen a los 17 como todo adolecente normal._

Alice al leer esto quedó sorprendida mientras veía la mesa de Bella donde se encontraba el chico grasiento tratando de llamar la atención de Jessica. Hermione se puso de pie, le dijo a un chico que pasaba por ahí que si podía dejar su bandeja en el contenedor por favor. El chico asintió como un idiota mientras ella se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba Edward. Estaba nerviosa y sus hermanos lo sabían, al escuchar la aceleración de su corazón. Ella llegó casi casual a saludar su hermano.

—Hola Edward —saludó amable sin dejar de ver las reacciones de los chicos—, hola bella

—Hola —musitó bella un poco sorprendida.

—hola chicos, soy Hermione y ustedes ¿son? —tratando de sonar casual y que disimulaba recordar los nombres. Alice se acercó a ella sin dejar de observar la reacción de Edward. Y es que Alice tuvo una visión cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de salir con aquel chico de pelo grasiento. En aquella visión Hermione había asistido al cine con Eric y cuando estaban a punto de besarse la visión se tornó oscuro.

—Mike newton

—Eric y-Yorkie

—Tyler

—Ángela

—Jessica

—ben

—Lauren

—Conner

Ella sonrió amablemente mientras se sentaba cerca de Eric.

—Eric, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? —preguntó decidida

El chico perdió todo el color y se puso nervioso.

— ¿y-yo? —preguntó incrédulo. Hermione le sonrió de forma dulce.

—claro, ¿hay otro Eric aquí?

El chico negó

— ¿entonces? —preguntó ansiosa

—claro… ¿do...? —Hermione lo corto

—Descuida paso por ti a las 6:00 ya sé dónde vives —se levantó sin esperar al chico que respondiera. Vio que Edward estaba molesto y Alice la seguía

Estaban en el cine, ambos estaban viendo una película romántica. Su plan era seducir el chico y ser novios ese mismo día. Su padre cuando se enteró de lo que realmente pasaba se molestó. Ella le dijo que al tener el gen Veela y llegar a la madures su instinto lo pedía. Las veelas al llegar a la edad adulta buscan sus parejas para reproducirse y ella ya estaba más que la edad adulta. Quería reproducirse. Aunque el 50% era cierto; pero, ella no quería reproducirse solo quería experimentar que se sentía tener relaciones.

Rosalie estaba molesta al enterarse del prospecto y Emmett insinuó que ella lo quebraría al delicado cuerpo de su pareja. Jasper mencionó que lo tomara con calma ya que ella terminaría espantando al chico. Haciendo caso a sus hermanos estaba viendo una película romántica ya que Eric era sensible. Cuando terminaron de ver la película ambos sonrieron como tontos y se veían una y otra vez. Pero esa linda velada fue interrumpida por algunos chicos que le hablaban, y le faltaban al respecto a su acompañante. Hermione rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Eric sacándolo del lugar. Ahora en el estacionamiento los dos solos, se vieron tímidamente, se acercaron para rosar sus labios. Eric olía a menta, pero con su olor corporal; Hermione notó que era un chico que no llegaba a sus expectativas. Lo besó pausadamente y dejándose llevar. Cuando olio el aroma de un macho… alguien que emanaba masculinidad y energía vigorizante. Hermione aparto a Eric delicadamente mientras le sonreía.

— ¿quieres ir a comer? —preguntó haciendo tiempo para dar con aquel olor

El chico le dio una sonrisa tierna. Le tomó de la mano y se la llevó de nuevo por otro lado de la plaza. Hermione se dejó guiar y trataba de enfocar el olor de aquel hombre. Cuando lo encontró del otro lado del estacionamiento; se sorprendió. Ahí estaba un chico de 18 años de edad de una estatura de unos 1,90cms llevaba el pelo largo y suelto en dos cortinas color ébano. Su complexión solida de sus músculos le llamó la atención al igual que las venas y los tendones que sobresalían de su piel marrón rojiza de sus brazos y manos. Ella lo observo un rato y desvió la mirada al ver que el chico la sintió. Ella toda ruborizada por los pensamientos que tenían al ver semejante hombre se sintió excitada.

Después de cenar en un grill, Hermione hizo tiempo para seguir intentar rastrear el olor de aquel chico. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando lo sintió el olor venia del otro lado de la plaza. Ella empezó a seguir el olor dejando a Eric solo en el local. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que el chico estaba con señor con sillas de ruedas. Antes de volver con su cita vio de reojo al chico que la veía como si ella fuera una amenaza. Suspiró molesta. Molesta porque sabía que ahí estaba un buen candidato para ser una pareja extraordinaria.

No le comentó a nadie sobre lo que paso en el centro comercial, solo dio la noticia a su familia que ella ya tenía novio. La primer y única en estar feliz fue Alice. Carlisle y Esme decían que estaba apresurando las cosas; Rosalie, estaba molesta por su tonta decisión; como ella le decía. Emmett y Jasper mencionaron que eran el equipo gris. Edward… Edward no le hablo desde que invito a Eric al cine.

Los primeros gritos de exclamación de los chicos de la escuela fue de sorpresa; nadie aparto la vista cuando Hermione venia bajando del auto de Edward. Y Eric fue a darle los buenos días, y marcando su territorio como cualquier macho. Ella le dio un leve beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

—hola —saludó Erick.

—hola —respondió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal y se había precipitado. Su lógica le llegó en la noche cuando veía de nuevo a ese chico que vio en port ángeles. Y ella se sentía hipnotizada igual cuando Edward le habló por primera vez.

Ese día, él le había dicho que él también se sentía como un monstruo, y cuando ella lo vio a los ojos sintió esa adrenalina, y ese olor embriagante a que estaba a lado de su posible pareja. Ella quería estar segura de lo que le estaba pasando, y cuando se fueron a Brasil; ella conoció más a Edward. Que sin darse cuenta se enamoró olvidándose de Ronald. Se sintió mal por Ron; sentía que lo estaba engañando y es por eso que nunca beso a Edward, solo se tomaban de las manos, y se la pasaba junto la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando ella se separó de su pareja fue porque quería aprender como marcar a su pareja y aprender usar magia sin varita. Pero fue su mayor sorpresa al ver que Edward fue cautivado por una humana. Aun recordaba aquellas palabras:

 _—Isabella es mi novia, soy feliz a su lado._

Su corazón se rompió cuando el chico confesó que se sentía vivo alrededor de Isabella y ella quería verlo feliz; así que con todo el dolor de su alma lo dejó. Ahora ella ya había visto a su nueva pareja y estaba segura que esta vez ella no lo dejaría como lo hizo con Edward.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Bueno empezamos en la casa de parejas de hermione.

no va haber fem-slash. Aqui en este capitulo Jacob no se ha convertido en lobo. No hubo accidente con el dedo por lo tanto los Cullens no tuvieron que mudarse.

psdta: por favor, un minuto de silencio y orar para que mi Laptop descanse en paz...


	10. Eric

Había pasado dos semanas donde Hermione iba todos los días a _Port ángeles_ a ver si volvía a encontrarse con su pareja. Su novio la seguía como si fuera su sombra. Ella estaba volviéndose loca por no encontrarlo. Suspiró de nuevo al ver que Eric ya estaba más que aburrido fingiendo poner atención a un libro que ella le prestó.

— ¿quieres pasar a cenar? —preguntó ella

—Mejor hay que regresar, tengo tarea que finalizar —dijo el un poco cohibido ya que siempre aceptaba lo que Hermione pedía. Hermione asintió; definitiva mañana cortaría con él.

Llegaron a Forks y antes de despedirse Eric habló:

—pasado mañana iremos a la Push ¿quieres venir?

Ella pensó en la respuesta y frunció el ceño

— ¿no quieres que vaya? —respondió con otra pregunta. Eric se puso color rojo mientras buscaba palabras para explicar su invitación.

—n-no me lo malentiendas, pero los cullen nunca van a la Push —aclaró nervioso

Ella asintió

—quiero estar contigo, pero…si tu no quieres no hay problema —se hizo la ofendida

Eric quería decirle otra cosa pero ella uso ese pretexto para arrancar e irse del lugar dejando al chico en la puerta de su casa.

Al día siguiente Hermione se hizo la víctima y lo evitó; no quería ser cruel con él, pero quería buscar a su pareja. Antes de ir a su casa Eric la tendió una emboscada.

—h-Hermione ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó con un poco valor. Hermione trató de no rodar los ojos. Realmente no sabía cómo cortar una relación, si siempre era ella a quien la terminaban.

—Claro —trató de sonar normal

—perdóname

Hermione palideció, eso no lo esperaba y después se sintió fatal. Se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de una persona inocente. Trató de remediar las cosas y tratar de terminar como amigos.

— ¿Por qué? —trató de ser ignorante

—por lo de ayer

Hermione le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—no lo hagas, creo que exagere demasiado. ¿Me disculpas? —ella le sonrió cálida

El, le dio una sonrisa sincera y asintió. Hermione le tomó de la mano y le beso la mejilla.

— ¿quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?

—c-claro

Hermione se fue con el chico a una cafetería del pueblo. Hermione se le pasó corrigiendo la mayoría de los deberes del chico y le ayudó adelantar las tareas para la otra semana. Después de comer y cenar se retiraron del local. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿quieres terminar conmigo? —preguntó sin tapujos. Era directa en algunas ocasiones cuando ron y Harry no entendían; y ahora lo estaba empleando.

— ¿Qué? —dijo un aturdido Eric preguntándose donde había llegado esa conclusión.

—He escuchado como te hablan —explicó—, sé que tus amigos se burlan de ti, y no quiero que pases por esas cosas por un arrebato de mi parte. Decidí salir contigo porque me di cuenta que le estabas rogando a una chica que no quería nada contigo. Sé que después de salir conmigo muchas chicas ya saben que existes… —quería explicar sus intenciones pero fue cortada por Eric

—gracias…

Y los dos entendieron por medio de las miradas. Él estaba agradecido por lo que ella hizo y ella estaba completamente segura que había logrado hacer un amigo. Al menos esta vez; su amigo no tenía que pelear con un trol para consolidar su amistad.

— ¿amigos? —preguntó ella

El asintió.

—si somos amigos tendrás que soportarme por corregir tus trabajos y que los entregues presentables ¿estamos?

El chico le sonrió y se subió al auto para que la llevara a su casa. Ya en el camino Eric pudo ser Eric, le habló del cine de sus aspiraciones y ella como buena amiga escuchó. Llegaron a la casa del chico.

—mañana vamos a ir a la Push ¿quieres ir? —preguntó sonriente

—Claro, seré la primer cullen que pise la Push —declaró orgullosa— ¿quieres que pase por ti?

Eric lo pensó un rato, y asintió.

—hasta mañana, amiga.

—Hasta mañana amigo —arranco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba pensando que pretexto darles a sus padres porque estaba segura que Alice lo había visto.

Cuando llego a su casa Rosalie estaba juagando con los autos. No entendía por qué Rosalie su pasatiempo favorito era la mecánica automotriz, Rosalie era una vampiro genuino en otro sentido.

—dame las llaves le hare algunas modificaciones —ordenó al verla. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Mañana tengo un compromiso…. —y sí que lo tenía. Además; se ofreció para llevar a Eric.

—No me importa —lo dijo seca. Hermione sintió que era una forma para evitar que vaya a la Push. Al menos tendría el plan B, y tendría que estar cambiando de decisión para que Alice no viera el futuro. Le dejo las llaves y apareció en interior de la casa.

—mamá, papá ya llegue —habló mientras iba a la cocina para ver que podía comer. Escuchó como sus padres venían bajando de las escaleras junto con Alice y ¿Edward?

—Hola querida —dijo Esme mientras abría el refrigerador y le daba una pequeña tarta de chocolate con moka. Hermione tomó un tenedor y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. No espero más y decido darle el primer bocado deleitándose.

Carlisle carraspeó. Ella alzo la vista de su pastel esperando el regaño al estilo Carlisle.

—mañana queremos ir al campo a un día familiar —lo comentó con esa voz angelical suave, pausada y como esperando ver la reacción de ella.

—oh, tengo una cita con mi novio —trató de mentir fallando estrepitosamente al no poder sostener la mirada.

— ¿novio? Pensé que ya habían terminado —declaró un confuso Carlisle viendo a Alice

Hermione le hizo una leve mueca a Alice para que mintiera por ella. Alice le hizo una seña hacia Edward y Hermione suspiró derrotada.

—Quede con Eric en acompañarlo por ahí —declaró derrotada, bueno casi derrotada. Esme le dio una suave palmada en su espalda mientras le daba confort. Edward seguía observándola concentrándose en lo que iba a pasar más adelante. Alice le dio una disculpa con su mirada.

—sabes que no puedes ir a la Push —declaró el patriarca

Ella bufó y soltó el tenedor. Miro molesta a Alice y sus premoniciones.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —Refutó— yo solo voy a ayudarle a Eric con sus deberes —declaró haciéndose la ofendida.

Edward volvió a reír por el comportamiento de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras trataba de evitar de mirar a sus padres.

—Mientes —dijo Edward en un tono suave y casi burlón

Ella se bufó de nuevo. Maldito Edward y su don para leer la mente. En un arrebato de coraje ella tomo su varita y apunto a Edward pronunciando las palabras de legelimens

Es ahí cuando vio todo lo que Edward pensaba y veía. Vio como el leyó la mente de Alice, cuando esta tuvo la visión de ella estando en la playa ella empezó a oler el aire como buscando ese aroma cuando ella decidió dar la media vuelta para ver hacia atrás la visión termino.

Ella salió de la mente de Edward mientras ella estaba más que sorprendida. ¿A quién ella estaba oliendo? ¿Conocería a su cantante de nuevo? ¿O conocería a otra potencial pareja que estaba viviendo en la reserva? ¡Maldición! Ahora ella tenía más ganas de ir a ese lugar.

Vio como Edward jadeaba por la intromisión y la veía con resentimiento. Carlisle ayudó a Edward a levantarse. Esme estaba preocupada y Alice trataba de ayudar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Padre… —habló suplicante— ahí esta o estará alguien que será importante para mi… por favor déjame ir ¿sí?

Esme le decía que si a Carlisle y él estaba pensando unos minutos, después con una cara de determinación suspiró. Hermione notó que Edward asentía y Alice parecía saber el resultado y por la muestra de su cara no era favorable.

—lo siento hija, pero tienes prohibido ir a la Push. Estaremos violando el tratado y si lo hacemos la familia estará en riesgo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se le quebrara y sus lágrimas cedieron. Empezó a llorar y desapareció. Se apareció en su cuarto y se puso a llorar a todo pulmón. Nunca pondría en riesgo a su familia, nunca. Y ella respetaba las reglas; a lo mejor esto, era lo mejor.


	11. Imprimación

Amaneció con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas y no quería que su familia se metiera, ya había entendido y respetaba las reglas. Si estuviera Harry y Ron estos más seguro la harían participe en romper esas reglas. Se Apareció en el puente que tienen que cruzar para ir a su casa. Después volvió aparecerse en la casa de la novia de su hermano, sabía que Edward ya no estaba ahí porque el momento que ella desapareció él iba llegando.

Respiro profundo y toco el timbre. Espero unos segundos para que la puerta abriera.

—hola jefe Swan. Mucho gusto soy Hermione Cullen, la hija de Carlisle Cullen —se presentó sin dejar que Charlie respondiera por estar aturdido

—H-hola —tartamudeo sin dejar de verla

Hermione se embriago de su aroma. Olía a roble, tierra y cigarrillos. Una mezcla rara pero su olor le gustaba, claro así olía su padre. Su padre adoptivo que olía a césped recién cortado, dentífrico y roble quemado.

Para Charlie desde que llegaron los cullen se dio cuenta que aquella familia era demasiada hermosa para estar en un pueblo. Sus hijos eran guapos como esas novelas ficticias. Sus hijas eran unas bellezas incomparables. Ahora al estar con la hija menor que nunca conoció y solo sabía de ella por los chismes locales. Se ha vía enterado que a los tres días dejo la escuela ya que tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que llevarla a los ángeles. Y apenas hace unas semanas llego. Todos los del pueblo la describían como una belleza natural. Y al verla frente a él; les daba la razón. Ver esos ojos dorados la cara chiquita en forma d corazón y esos rizos color castaño claro que marcaban su cara y dándole un tono inocente y puro. La piel pálida y lechosa que hacían querer tocarla para comprobar la suavidad y aquella sonrisa inocente lo hizo querer desear una hija así de hermosa.

—venía a buscar a su hija. Vera… mi familia se fue muy temprano a un día de campo y yo quede irme con un amigo, pero no tengo su número y quería saber si Isabella lo tenía. —aclaró tratando de omitir algunas cosas

—mm amm pasa y deja ver si esta despierta —lo dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Hermione entró y se quedó en la sala esperando a que Charlie fuera a buscar a su futura nuera o hermana. Vio de reojo la casa y notó que un estante había fotos de Isabella. Los vio y al escuchar los pasos torpes regreso al sofá. Isabella bajo apurada y un poco desconcertada verla ahí.

—hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está bien Edward? —preguntó preocupada

Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que Isabella se preocupaba por Edward. No sabía definir lo que sentía pero la estaba haciendo sentir mal.

—sí, él está bien. —Trató de tranquilizarla— ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —pidió.

Isabella se tensó; no esperaba esto. Así que la vio de nuevo esperando que sea una broma pero no ocurrió nada. Después de pensar mucho se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Hermione le hablaba directamente sin la presencia de alguien más.

—En que quieres que te ayude —comentó a un en sus pensamientos

— ¿puedes llevar a Eric a la Push? —pidió

Isabella reaccionó.

— ¿Eric?

Hermione asintió.

—ya sabes que nosotros no podemos ir… había quedado ayer con Eric ir pero mi padre me lo prohibió y como no tengo el número de Eric, pensé que a lo mejor tu podías llevarlo y así pasar un tiempo más con tus amigos —declaró ella con una sonrisa

Isabella empezó a meditarlo y después de unos minutos asintió.

—claro, ¿a qué hora quedaron?

—es dentro tres horas. Gracias —agradeció

— ¿quiere quedarte a desayunar? —preguntó Isabella con cierto pesar.

Hermione pasó a meditarlo y asintió.

Ambas chicas empezaron a desayunar algo simple para después preparar el almuerzo. Hermione se encargó de freír el tocino y hacer huevos revueltos. Isabella a hacer una sopa y zumo de manzana. Después pusieron la mesa y Charlie bajo a acompañarlas.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Charlie rompiendo el silencio

—hace dos semanas cumplí 17 años señor Swan

—bella cumplió 18 hace tres semanas. —Dijo muy orgulloso mientras se removía incomoda en su silla—. ¿dicen que eres inteligente?

Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió

—sí, eso me decían en mi antigua escuela. De hecho termine el internado con todos los honores —declaró con orgullo. Lo que dijo era cierto después de la guerra; Hogwarts cerro las puertas. Ella aprovechó para presentar los e.x.t.a.s.i.s por correspondencia y graduarse ese mismo año. Harry y ron aceptaron el trabajo de Auror y ella prendió viaje a buscar a sus padres. Sus padres… trato de borrar ese recuerdo y pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Dónde estudiaste?

—En escocia en un internado para personas especiales —respondió con una sonrisa

—eso suena mucho a los Xmen —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. Isabella empezó a ahogarse con la comida.

—si lo sé, creo que ser inteligente es una habilidad. Todos en la escuela me decían enciclopedia andante. Ya que con leer memorizaba todo lo que decía el libro y lo citaba tal como estaba escrito. —aclaro, y ahora con el despertar de sus dones ella podía leer el libro una vez y citarlos sin necesidad de leerlos más veces.

—oh, eso es genial —dijo asombrado Charlie—. ¿Tus hermanos han de estar celosos? —ella sonrió

—Cada uno es especial para mi padre —declaró mientras compartía el secreto con Isabella.

El almuerzo terminó y ella se despidió. Camino unas casas y al ver que nadie la veía desapareció. Apareció por el sendero y fue a dar un leve recorrido. Se quedó toda la tarde observando el cielo.

—hiciste que bella fuera a la Push —comentó Edward

Hermione suspiró el aroma de Edward y se sintió vacía de nuevo. Ya no tenía la misma conexión de hace años.

—Se lo pedí de favor, ya sabes que yo no puedo ir —aclaró sin dejar de ver el cielo

—no me gusta que este con los perros —aclaró con un tono de molestia

¿Era reproche? Se preguntó. Otra vez sentía la opresión de su pecho. Su ex pareja la aborrecía, bueno nunca fueron pareja; solo amigos. Trató de calmar su dolor y suspiró.

—lo siento. Será la última vez que haga esto. No expondré a tu pareja al peligro —declaró derrotada. Tenía ganas de llorar porque ella no podía ser feliz como Edward era con Isabella.

Edward se sitio mal al ver como la lastimaba. Era verdad que con Hermione, se sentía completo, pero tener a Bella, y esa sangre la hacía querer estar con aquella humana que pedía ser protegida por él. Hermione era todo lo contrario de Isabella. Hermione era independiente le gustaba ser estricta consigo misma. Era amable, cariñosa y muy sentimental en algunas cosas. También se guardaba muy bien sus problemas para evitar que alguien se preocupara. Todos estos siete años ella no habló de su antigua vida. Siempre daba respuestas certeras sin exponer su intimidad.

Vio como la chica se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que tenía. Lo miro con cierto resentimiento, tristeza y dolor para después hablar:

—Regreso el lunes en la mañana, iré con los Weasley —despareció

Sintió coraje que ella se fuera con los pelirrojos y que fuera a ver aquel pelirrojo. Sabía por Alice que habían quedado en buenos términos pero aún se sentía celoso por aquel chico. Estaba en la casa de bella pasando la noche con ella. Bella le platico algo que le llamó la atención. Y es que Jacob pregunto si Hermione era la nueva hija adoptiva de los Cullen. Porque ellos ya se habían visto hace semanas en Port Ángeles y su padre le dijo que era el nuevo miembro de la familia. Pero jaco no le creyó. Lo más interesante era como Bella relataba que su amigo había sufrido un cambio y se veía muy diferente a como antes era. Y que por tiempos temblaba de coraje.

El lunes se escuchó un crack y ahí estaba Hermione con una bolsa y un suéter color rojo que tenía una R. se veía tierna con ese suéter que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El olor que desprendía fue lo que le llamo la atención. Olía a él: a Ron.

Ella dejo la bolsa en el sofá y evito hablarle. Fue a desayunar lo que Esme había preparado. Saludo a Carlisle y Rosalie que estaban hablando en la cocina.

Edward fue a darse un baño y cambiarse. Cuando bajo Hermione ya se había ido. Subió al auto con Alice y se fueron atraer a bella. En la escuela Hermione evito hacer contacto con Bella y Edward. Alice se sentó en la mesa con ellos. Hermione estuvo sola en su mesa corrigiendo los apuntes de Eric. Ya toda la escuela sabía que habían terminado. Ya que Eric estaba sentado en la mesa de Edward y no con Hermione. Hermione pasó cerca de ellos y le dejo los deberes de Eric ya corregidos. Este le dio las gracias.

En la salida le dijo a Alice que Mike la invito a tomar un café. Pero en el estacionamiento algo raro paso. Jacob llegaba con la camioneta de Billy mientras buscaba a Bella. En ese momento Hermione cruzaba del otro lado para subir al auto de Mike cuando a medio camino respiró profundo y sus pupilas se dilataron. Edward vio como Jacob se imprimía en Hermione y Hermione lo observaba feliz de verlo.

" _joder"._


	12. Rechazo

Para Jacob sentir la imprimación en un chupasangre fue lo peor. Él estaba enamorándose de Bella, a pesar que solo se había visto un par de veces. Y ahora al ver de nuevo a esa chica e imprimirse se sintió miserable. Maldijo y aceleró para salir del estacionamiento. Lo que paso no era lógico. No lo era.

Llegó a la reserva y fue con el líder de la manada, Sam. Tenía que saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Cuando lo vio le explicó lo que pasó y por qué decidió ir a Forks.

— ¿estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar Sam

—sí, estoy seguro. La imprimación sucedió con ella —respondió por tercera vez.

Sam no le creía, decía que a lo mejor era otra persona. Pero los lazos estaba hechos y quería estar con ella a pesar que sentía asco por lo que le estaba pasando.

—tenemos que hablar con los jefes de la tribu —ordenó

Billy cuando se enteró se sintió… aturdido y sorprendido. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. El tratado con los cullen seria anulado o se solidificaba más. Pero recordó que la imprimación de su hijo era especial.

— ¿estás bien? —le preguntó a su hijo.

— ¡NO! ¡No lo estoy! —dijo frustrado Jacob

—tranquilízate esto se resolverá —le dio palabras de ánimo. Pero deseaba por dentro que su hijo tuviera prudencia al llevar la transición de la imprimación.

— ¿calmarme? ¡Todos piensan que ha sido un error! ¡Hasta yo lo pienso! ¿Un chupa sangre? —Exclamó incrédulo— solo de imaginármelo me da asco. Billy trató de no decir más. Su hijo tenía que empezar a madurar.

Los jefes de la tribu salieron de la pequeña reunión y decidieron hacer lo correcto en lo que estaba pasando.

—Sam tratara de comunicarse con Carlisle y tratara de traer a la imprimación del muchacho

Billy asintió y Jacob bufó para después convertirse y salir corriendo del lugar. Sentía que necesitaba destrozar a alguien. Necesitaba desquitarse toda esa rabia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo. ¡No se lo podía creer! Él estaba imprimado en una sanguijuela. Una chupa sangre.

Regreso en el anochecer y vio que el auto de los cullen estaban en la entrada. Las luces estaban prendidas y se escuchaban los murmullos del clan. La manada estaba haciendo guardia.

¿ _Enserio_? dijo Paul

 _Tu pareja es hermosa_ dijo Quil

 _Bastante hermosa_ Jared dijo mientras recordaba verla herida hace siete meses.

Leah solo gruñó y se fue del otro lado en lo que él se transformaba en humano de nuevo. Entró a la casa y ahí estaba ella. Estaba ansiosa y al verlo sonrió. Le iba a sonreír pero decidió hacer lo contrario la vio con repugnancia y asco.

—Jacob, que bueno que vuelves —dijo su padre con cierto brillo peculiar.

—hola Jacob, esta es mi hija Hermione —la presentó el chupa sangre mayor. Jacob bufo pero no extendió la mano y dejo a la chica con la mano estirada mientras bajaba la mirada toda triste. Evitó sentir los lazos, trató que la imprimación se hiciera presente ante su lógica. Vio que su padre lo vio con molestia y él lo ignoro. Se sentó del otro lado lejos de los vampiros. Vio como la chica se afligió.

—estábamos hablando con Carlisle sobre el tratado. Él no tiene inconveniente que vayas a ver a Hermione, ni nosotros tenemos inconvenientes a que ella cruce la reserva para estar contigo —declaró uno de los viejos

Jacob bufo y alzo la vista hacia donde estaba la chica. Había tomado una decisión. Renegar de su imprimación a pesar que le estaba doliendo. Pero era lo mejor, un lobo y vampiro no podían estar juntos. Terminarían por matarse así como Edward terminaría por convertí o matar a bella.

—no hace falta, yo Jacob Black reniego de esta impronta —la señaló—. Prefiero a que me maten antes que estar y condenarme a vivir con ella —la miro con repugnancia y asco mientras la fulminaba con aberración.

Algunos de los viejos dela tribu jadearon de sorpresa. La chica empezó a ocultar sus lágrimas. Y escuchó como tragaba grueso para después tratar de hablar.

— ¿me estas rechazando? —preguntó con una voz quebrada y suave. Su voz se escuchaba como cierto tintineo. Se sintió mal al provocarle esto ero esto era lo correcto.

—Si —lo dijo firme y la presión en su pecho se hizo presente—. No quiero estar contigo.

La chica sollozó y abrazó al doctor. Escuchó como su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo desenfrenado como su respiración se entrecortaba y su cuerpo exhalaba la temperatura. Estaba tan molesto con el mismo que no notó los signos vitales de la chica. Y más cuando la chica se separó del doctor para mirarlo y levantarse.

—fue un placer conocerlos señores. Yo me retiro y gracias Jacob por aclararme y ser directo. Que tengan una buena noche —lo dijo con la voz estrangulada y trataba de sonar fuerte pero se oía y se veía que no lo estaba logrando. Lo que más les sorprendió a todos y a él, fue cuando ella se desapareció.

—bueno… ya no hay nada de qué hablar. Mi hija evitara acercarse con su hijo señor Black. El trato sigue sin romperse de nuevo. Con permiso —se levantó Carlisle tratando de no mostrar molestia a ver la situación. Jacob reaccionó y lo vio.

— ¿ella es humana? —Preguntó aun aturdido— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Hermione es especial —declaró firme sin dejar de retar a Jacob a que siguiera hablando.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—si hubieras dejado que ella te explicara, hubieras entendido muchas cosas que yo no puedo revelar. Pero, mi hija desde que te vio te considero su pareja. Ella trato de buscarte y cuando hoy por fin te encontró nos contó que tú eras su pareja. Ahora que la haz rechazado ella pondrá tu felicidad por encima de ella. Con permiso —salió Carlisle molesto por el rechazo que sufrió su hija. Su pequeña flor otra vez estaba llorando y sufriendo tenía que ir rápido a su casa para saber si estaba bien.

* * *

Hermione apareció en la casa donde se sentía más segura. Se tapó con las mantas que estaba y se dispuso a llorar. Tenía el corazón roto sin haberlo entregado. Otro rechazo y agonía que cargaba. Se iba a morir por tener el corazón roto. Iba quedarse amargada para toda la eternidad. Maldijo el gen vampírico que le haría la tortura más eterna. Si tan solo fuera más humana y esto lo asimilaría en un mes o un año. Conocería a otro chico y se volvería a enamorar.

Lloró por su desdicha. Lloró por su maldito gen. Lloró porque no podría tener una familia como la de Harry; ni tampoco hijos… se le quebró la voz y rompió en más llanto. Creo que este dolor era más profundo a comparación de lo que vivió. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y olor al cabello de ron recién bañado inundo la habitación. Sintió unos brazos rodearla y ella empezó a llorar.

No supo cuánto estuvo llorando. Sus parpados ya estaban cansados. Y esa presión en el pecho no se iba. Tampoco el dolor en la garganta y el estremecimiento que sentía al recordar el rechazo.

—Ninguno de ellos me quieren —susurró para volver a romper en llanto— ¿Por qué Ron? El solo me vio con repugnancia y asco —hipaba mientras más lagrimas caían.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi segunda pareja —aclaró mientras se limpiaba los ojos pero más lagrimas salían— el me aborrece por ser un vampiro. Sentí todo sus emociones y el me odia. Y mi primera pareja me rechazo por no ser 100% humana —se le quebró la voz y sentía otra vez que le faltaba el aire— ¡deseo por primera vez morirme! —exclamó en llanto

Ron sintió que la sangre hervía. Apretó los puños y trato de no reclamarle nada a Hermione. Ahora él tenía que velar por las emociones de su amiga. Su amiga la necesitaba como ellos la necesitaron. Mandó un patronus a su mejor amigo. No pasaron ni unos segundos más cuando aparecieron. Hermione seguía llorando e hipando en su pecho.

— ¿como esta? —preguntó Harry mientras entraba en la habitación

Ginny entró con unos frascos y quitó a Ron de la cama.

—Mione toma esto te ayudara —le dio Ginny mientras Hermione seguía llorando. Después de unos segundo Hermione se calmó y empezó a bostezar. Cayó rendida en las alas de Morfeo.

— ¿Cuándo llego? —preguntó Ginny mientras la arropaba y le acariciaba el pelo

—ayer en la noche cuando salí del baño escuche que alguien lloraba. Pensé que era mamá pero me acorde que ellos fueron a visitar a Charlie a Rumania. Cuando entre y vi que era ella. La abracé y se puso a llorar toda la noche. Ya hace una media hora me conto lo que le paso. Y lo último me hizo llamarlos —dijo en un tono serio mientras veía a la chica dormida

— ¿Qué le paso? —Preguntó un angustiado Harry — ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Ella desea morir —lo dijo molesto con un leve odio al recordar aquellas palabras

— ¿Qué? —dijeron en unísono la pareja

—eso, que ella desea morir. Ya que sus dos parejas la han rechazado. Dice que uno de ellos la desprecia por ser un vampiro y el otro la hizo un lado porque desea que ella fuera cien por ciento humana. —respondió con amargura y molestia. El si tuviera una oportunidad; la aceptaría sin pensarlo, pero él no era para ella.

—Hijos de su morgana madre —exclamó molesta la pelirroja— Hermione no merece esa clase de hombres… ¡oh pobrecita! —y así Ginny dio a conocer su lado materno al estilo molly Weasley. Ron se quedó estupefacto por la reacción de su hermana al igual que Harry.

Harry al darse cuenta del comportamiento de su esposa se dio cuenta que Hermione seguía siendo Hermione una chica de 17 años que a pesar de los años ella seguía igual que hace siete años. Y ellos; ellos ya eran todo hombres. Hombres con responsabilidades y madures. Ahora como hombres tenía que golpear a esos hombres que osaron meterse con su hermana pequeña.

—ron, vamos. Tenemos que volver a defender a nuestra pequeña amiga quien osó lastimarla y hacerla menos. —dijo Harry todo determinado. Se sentía como aquellos años cuando Hermione lloraba porque los chicos se metían con ella y ella les agradecía por defenderla y ahora no había excepciones.

Desaparecieron del lugar. Pero antes de ir aclarar algunos puntos tenían que pasar a ver a alguien importante.

* * *

**hay que darle un poco de drama este capitulo lo escribe en septiembre.

**el siguiente capitulo entenderán el porque este capitulo. espero que les guste

*** si, fue hermione quien hizo que Jacob diera el cambio. jacob después que la vio empezó con la fiebre. Y como en este fic los cullen no se fueron así que no iba a ver una Bella deprimida por Edward. pero, jacob si le gustaba bella y se imaginaba ser algo mas que novios.

* * *

N/A

hace unas semanas estaba lamentándome la perdida de mi lap. en ese trascurso de tiempo algo pasaba por mi cuerpo que no le tome importancia. ahora que llegamos al 2019 tengo unas ganas de querer llorar. pero se me es imposible porque... no puedo hacerlo.

ahora, me van quitar la mitad de mi oreja por un tumor. ¡vaya sorpresa!

el miedo se apodero de mi por saber que mas sorpresas voy a tener en mi cuerpo. Sufro de trastorno de Disociacion de personalidad múltiple, me es imposible seguir consciente de lo que a veces hago. y ahora el miedo inicio mas que antes. asi que no creo poder seguir escribiendo, la lucides de mi mente se empaña y no quiero estrofiar un fic que perdió sentido.

A todos ustedes por favor vayan al doctor, las cosas que nunca sabíamos que estaban ahí se van acumulando y de la nada estalla. La realidad en que lo enfrentas es muy diferente a lo que uno lee. Cuídense.


	13. Protectores

Tocaron la puerta. No tardaron mucho para que Esme, los recibiera. Los dos hombres entraron serios y buscaban a quien la rechazó.

—buenas noches disculpe la molestia. ¿Podrían llevarnos hasta donde está el chico que repudio a Hermione? —lo dijo un temperamental Harry. Se estaba controlando con todo su ser para no cometer un asesinato. Y Ron también lo hacía. Aunque estaba más a punto de estallar.

—buenas noches. Quisiera poder ayudarlos, pero… tenemos un tratado con ellos. Y no podemos cruzar las líneas divisoras —aclaró Esme con una leve sonrisa pero se sentía preocupada— pueden pasar.

Los chicos asintieron. Vieron que había cinco vampiros y un humano con ellos. Ron los observó un momento y dio una leve inclinación. Buscaba entre los vampiros quien había rechazado a su amiga y sus ojos se conectaron con los del chico de pelo cobrizo. Harry rápido unió cabos al ver a una humana cerca del vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

— ¿eres tú? —preguntó un Ron con un tono de ansiedad e incredulidad. Su cara se estaba tornando más roja de lo normal. Estaba ardiendo en rabia.

—Ron, cálmate —dijo Harry mientras sentía una oleada de calma. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar el origen de tal paz. Escucharon cuando un auto llegó.

Alguien entró y era el papá de Hermione. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. El vampiro cobrizo no les quitaba la mirada como queriendo saber que estaba pasando. La rubia solo estaba al pendiente de las reacciones que ellos tenían. La chica de pelo corto y baja de estatura estaba tensa mientras observaba al vampiro de pelo cobrizo y a ellos. El rubio se veía calmado pero su rostro daba entender que estaba estresado. Y el musculoso estaba esperando a ver una pelea. Vieron por ultimo a la chica humana; aquella chica estaba tensa y un poco nerviosa pero a la vez parecía no tener idea lo que estaba pasando

—señor Potter, señor Weasley un placer verlos —saludó Carlisle.

—Hola señor cullen —respondieron sincronizados.

—creo que ya conocen a mi familia.

—tuvimos el gusto en los cumpleaños de mione —respondió el ojo verde

—cierto. ¿Cómo esta Hermione? —fue directo. A pesar que era el más suave de la familia, su hija lo necesitaba.

—Mal —respondió con veneno Ron y miro al vampiro con pelo cobrizo— dice que desea morir.

Vio como Esme jadeo y Rosalie chasqueo la boca y mirar molesta hacia el gran ventanal.

—Ese chucho está aquí de nuevo —exclamó molesta mientras se levantaba— ¿buscaban al chucho sarnoso? —preguntó y los chicos asintieron.

—Rosalie —dijo Carlisle

—el esta allá afuera —dijo con veneno en las palabras, y señaló el ventanal.

Ron se asomó, pero no vio a nadie. Después de unos minutos salió un chico con el pelo corto y la piel morena casi como rojiza.

—Alice puedes acompañar a bella a su casa —dijo Carlisle como si fuera una orden calmada que todo una pregunta.

La chica asintió y tomo a bella de la mano.

—y-yo me quiero quedar —repuso.

—No bella —habló Edward mientras le daba un beso en la frente de la chica— luego iré a verte —declaró.

La chica dio un leve chillido de berrinche y salió con Alice. Los dos chicos se asomaron para ver a un chico que subía la escalera mientras Esme lo recibía.

— ¿ella esta acá? —preguntó el chico todo afligido y un poco esperanzado. Esme negó y señaló a los dos chicos que lo veían. El chico reconoció el olor de ella en la ropa del chico de pelo rojo. — ¿Cómo esta Hermione? —se escuchó un auto arrancar para después acelerar y ese momento el chico pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo. Ron había estallado colérico.

— ¡idiota! —Exclamó con rabia— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar si las has repudiado?! —le dio otro puñetazo.

Jacob se dejó golpear si eso hacía en enmendar su error. Ron desquitó su coraje con el chico pero no estaba satisfecho. Así que sacó su varita y apuntó a Edward con un Expelliarmus. Ron quería enviarle la maldición cruciatus pero se contuvo.

— ¿y tú como te atreves a rechazarla por no ser una humana normal? —Siseo con veneno—, sé que a si te golpeo no sentirás nada pero eso no quita el hecho que no pueda usar magia —declaró

Edward se levantó y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Cuando sintió que chocaba con la pared. El azabache lo tenía apuntando. Fue lanzado hacia el otro lado de la pared.

—Hermione morirá si ustedes no la aceptan. No estoy dispuesto a perder a una hermana y amiga por culpa de ustedes. —siseó molesto. Harry no iba a permitirlo. El necesitaba a su familia.

—Hay que calmarnos —trató de mediar Carlisle en un tono tranquilizador. Pero se veía que solo lo hacía porque su esposa se lo había pedido.

— ¿es que usted no entiende? —Dijo Harry sin aparta de apuntar al cobrizo— ¡Hermione morirá si la siguiente pareja también la rechaza! —Aclaró el motivo de su ira—, una vela nos los explico hace media hora. Ella dice que una Veela muere al año cuando su pareja la rechaza, ya que no se completa la unión. Pero, como Hermione es también vampiro pueda que caiga en un sueño profundo, ya que no puede morir por ser mitad inmortal. Dígame ¿cómo quiere que reaccionemos?, Si su hijo la rechazó por otra mujer, y conociendo a Hermione, puso la felicidad de este por encima de la de ella. Ahora este —señaló a Jacob que estaba siendo apaleado por Ron de nuevo—; el, la rechazó sin darle tiempo de expresarse y ahora mi amiga está llorando con un sentimiento que nunca pensamos que podíamos verlo.

Esme hizo una mueca de angustia y de llanto. Emmett miro molesto a Edward para después sonreírle a Ron que estaba pateando al chico de piel canela. Rosalie sonreía al ver al chucho ser apaleado como el animal que es y después se levantó; fue hacia Ron.

—si conoces a Hermione, sabes que ella no aprobara que lo mataras —declaró.

Ron dejó al chico y chasqueó la boca. Apuntó al chico y compuso la nariz torcida mientras recitaba algo para que el chico sanara los moretones.

— ¿podemos ir a verla? —preguntó Esme.

Los dos negaron.

—la tenemos dormida para evitar escucharla llorar. Cuando ella llora hace que nos sintamos impotentes al no poderla ayudar —dijo Harry mientras recordaba las veces que su amiga lloraba en su hombro. La última vez que la escucho fue el día de su cumpleaños. Pero no estaba cerca como lo de hoy. El llanto se escuchaba casi igual, cuando Ron los abandonó.

— ¿Cómo es eso de las parejas? —Preguntó Carlisle interesado— ¿si le consigo una pareja ella podría vivir? —interrogó. Haría lo posible para que su hija no cayera en ese estado.

Los chicos suspiraron y se sentaron. Dejaron atrás el pequeño comportamiento adolecente.

—mi cuñada fleur es una Veela, bueno una octava parte. Ella se enamoró de inmediato de mi hermano. Pensamos que ella dejaría de amarlo cuando él fue atacado por un hombre lobo —se escuchó que un auto llegó; y Alice entraba sin contener el entusiasmos de que no se había perdido casi nada—. Como decía —prosiguió Ron—, mi hermano heredo algunos gustos de un licántropo y su esposa no lo discriminó al contrario forzaron la unión y se casaron.

Alice soltó un chillido de emoción.

— ¿entonces Hermione necesita…? —dijo Esme esperando que alguien complete su duda

—no, Hermione es diferente. En la comunidad mágica es diferente —dijo Harry tratando de explicar mientras suspiraba—. Se dice cuando hay una bruja o mago con tanto poder la persona tiene más de una pareja que la completen. Sus parejas serian devotos a ella y ella a ellos. Hermione es una gran bruja. Ella ayudo a descubrir como derrotar a un mago poderoso y terminar con la guerra; aparte, de que ella tiene una octava parte Veela, y es mitad humana, como también vampiro. Fleur dijo que Hermione necesitaba las demás parejas para estar completa. Fleur piensa que puede que sean tres personas para complementarla. Falta que descubra la tercera persona y si esa tercera persona la rechaza entonces es posible que muera de dolor de corazón al no ser correspondida por sus parejas. —volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Cómo está seguro que soy uno de ellos? —dijo Edward

Todos estaban viéndolo como si estuviera loco. Jacob bufó mientras aún se mantenía cerca de la ventana mientras escuchaba lo que decían sobre su impronta.

—Eres o te haces —refutó molesto Ron

—quiero saber. Ella nunca me dijo nada y tan solo me entere hace dos días cuando ella dijo que ya había perdido una pareja y que ahora no iba a volver a arriesgarse para perder a otra. Pero ella nunca menciono que la pareja era yo, y cuando ustedes llegaron yo uní las piezas. Al menos tengo derecho de saber

Rosalie rodó los ojos al igual que Jacob. Emmett lo seguía viendo como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente al igual que Alice, y Jasper. Esme, y Carlisle le dieron una leve mirada de apoyo pero a la vez de decepción.

— ¿Qué sentías cuando estabas con Hermione? —preguntó Harry

—Bien, ella me entendía y me alentaba para pensar diferente —aclaró.

—Mmm —carraspeó— ¿nunca paso algo más? —dijo incomodo Harry. No quería saber nada de la intimidad de Hermione. Ron veía a Edward con un brillo de molestia y celos.

—No, solo nos tomábamos de las manos —aclaró al ver que todos estaban aliviados por la contestación.

— ¡ahí esta! —dijo Ron convencido a lo que el asimiló—. Cuando bese a Hermione no la vas a querer dejar nunca —declaró mientras él se ponía rojo y suspiraba.

Alice soltó una risita tonta y le susurro algo a Rosalie.

La experiencia lo dice

Y solo algunos vampiros rieron del chiste interno.

— ¿puedo verla? —preguntó Jacob arrepentido.

Los dos hombres lo vieron con recelo y negaron

—no/ni lo sueñes —respondieron juntos— Hermione no estará estos días…

Se escuchó un crack

—saben que no tiene derecho de mandar en mi vida, chicos. Yo se defenderme sola —los reprendió. Mientras cargaba un enorme jersey de estambre con la inicial de R.

Ron la vio más tranquila pero los ojos hinchados estaban ahí. Y se sintió molesto porque ella no valoraba lo que ellos estaban haciendo por ella.

—sí, ya veo. ¡Te vas a poner a llorar de nuevo! —Grito Ron no pudiendo controlar sus hábitos—. ¡O vas a desear morir! DIME HERMIONE ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL DECIRME ESO? ¿QUIERES MORIR POR UNOS CHIQUILLOS QUE NO TE QUIEREN Y YO QUE TE AMO ME DEJAS A UN LADO? LA HERMIONE QUE YO CONOCI NUNCA DIRIA ESO

—R-Ron yo no quería decir eso —empezó a sentirse mal—. Y SI QUIERES YA NO VOY A BUSCARTE —le respondió molesta porque Ron se lo echaba en cara—. Yo ni siquiera fui a buscarte. Tu entraste y me abrazaste —declaró molesta ya que no encontraba argumentos y justificaciones.

— ¡ENTRE PORQUE ESTABAS LLORANDO COMO UNA MANDRAGORA BEBÉ! ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? ¿QUE TE PUSIERA UN ENCANTAMIENTO INSONORO PARA QUE NO TE ESCUCHARA?

—Sí, eso hubieras hecho para que ahora no me lo estuvieras echando en cara —respondió frustrada mientras volvía a llorar.

—Ron cálmate —trato de mediar Harry pero sabía que era inútil. Una parte de él se sentía nostálgico al saber que esas peleas intensas aun existían. Otra parte se sentía mal al ver a Hermione llorando de nuevo y por culpa de su amigo.

Todos los vampiros no le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar porque realmente les partía el corazón por cada sollozo que escuchaban.

Jacob empezaba a molestarse con el amigo de su impronta y los lazos que tenían le hacían en querer despellejar al pelirrojo presente.

— ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA? —Refuto exasperado— ¡NO QUIERO QUE OTRO TE HAGA LLORAR Y TE LASTIME PEOR QUE YO!

— ¡que egocéntrico de tu parte Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué no te basta con mi sufrimiento? ¡A fuerza quieres ser el que me haga sentir más mal! —aclaró ella con resentimiento mientras apretaba la varita.

—SI, PORQUE AL MENOS DESPUES DE PELEAR Y HACERTE LLORAR TE PEDIRE PERDON Y TU ME PERDONARAS Y DEJARAS DE LLORAR. ¡¿PERO COMO QUIERES QUE LE HAGA CUANDO YO NO SOY EL CAUSANTE DE ESAS LAGRIMAS?! ¿Dime?

—oh, ron —lo abrazó y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Ahí estaban todos sin entender que paso. Harry sonrió aliviado mientras abrazaba a sus amigos. Jacob aun resonaba las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. Edward se quedó observando la escena y estaba asimilando lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Los cullen sonreían a tal escena y estaban conmovidos por las palabras del pelirrojo.

Cada uno expresaba de diferente manera su amor. Ron hoy lo demostró por medio de una pelea.


	14. Leah

Estaba en Port Ángeles comprando un poco de ropa, y chucherías que le llamaran la atención; escuchó un leve gruñido. Alzó la vista, se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos color, chocolates oscuros. Era una hembra de piel canela, la veía recelosa, y la parecía querer atacarla. Ella olía a perro. La chica la olisqueo y frunció la nariz de disgusto.

— ¿eres Hermione?

Preguntó la hembra de una forma brusca. Hermione dejó a un lado las playeras de algodón, para ponerle atención aquella mujer.

—sí, Hermione Cullen. ¿Tú eres? —extendió la mano, pero la chica no hizo ningún intento de querer tocarla. Bajó su mano un poco incomoda.

—Leah —contestó.

—eres de la manada. ¿Verdad? —preguntó no tan segura.

—sí, y vengo para hacerle un favor a mi amigo, Jacob.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa. No quería tener esta charla. Miró por todos lados en busca de una salida… suspiró derrotada, ya llevaba un rato evitando esto.

— ¿quieres ir a tomar un poco de té o café? —ofreció siendo una buena anfitriona.

La hembra pareció debatirlo y al final asintió. Fueron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la bahía. Hermione pidió un té con varios postres. Leah solo un café expreso.

Hermione decidió abrirse a esta persona desconocida, no podía hablar de esto con su familia porque Edward rápido se enteraría. Y entre vampiros era muy difícil guardar secretos teniendo a Edward como lector.

—aun no estoy lista, aun me duele verlo. Incluso empiezo odiar mi condición —comentó Hermione con un suspiro abatido y resignado—. No puedo verlo todavía —lo había dicho.

—Jacob necesita verte —recalcó Leah sin sentir empatía por la chica.

—Lo sé, —dio una leve sonrisa—. Hace unas semanas yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo, y ahora el me busca. ¿Irónico no?

La mujer en encogió los hombros con indiferencia. Dio un sorbo a su café.

—Pareces una humana normal —cambio de tema. La impronta de su amigo parecía afligida.

—pero no es así. A los ojos humanos somos normales, pero nosotros mismos sabemos que somos. Si fuera normal no me daría comezón la nariz al estar cerca de ti. Y tú no sentirías repulsión a mi olor. Seriamos dos personas normales compartiendo una bebida…

Leah le dio la razón. Ella odiaba en lo que se convirtió. Odiaba que su novio de años la dejara por su prima, aun le dolía recordar las palabras de Sam:

" _no puedo hacerte feliz, me he enamorado de alguien más" "Leah no lo hagas más difícil"_

¿Y sus sentimientos? ¿Sus anhelos? ¿Acaso no le importaron?

—tienes razón. ¿Es cierto que también el vampiro es tu pareja?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste.

—sí. Simplemente no era tan humana como él deseaba. Y para tu amigo era demasiado chupasangre para aceptarme… ¿Quién podría querer una aberración como yo? —dijo amargada mientras las lágrimas saladas caían de su cara. Se había prometido ya no llorar… pero las heridas del corazón aún estaban frescas. Solo deseaba ser una bruja normal.

Leah se sintió incomoda. No sabía que decirle o hacer. Ella se volvió arisca desde que se enteró de su cruel realidad. La chica de enfrente de ella su vida se veía más destrozada que la de ella. Ambas estaban en el mismo charco. Ambas tenían algo en común.

Un corazón destrozado.

Un deseo que jamás podrían soñar.

Una genética de mierda.

Y la tristeza que a lo mejor te quedes solo para siempre, solo con la diferencia que la criatura mágica puede quedar en un sueño profundo.

Leah se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Hermione. Le dio un abrazo mientras la reconfortaba. Ella sabía que era tener el corazón partido, sentir el rechazo hacia la persona que tiene tu corazón.

—hay una tienda cerca que vende un buen chocolate. ¿Quieres ir?

Hermione entre llanto asintió, dejó un puñado de billetes, y salieron del lugar. Leah observó a la chica de pies a cabeza. Se veía demasiado joven para tener diecisiete años. Su hermano pequeño Seth, tenía quince, y peleaban como gatos, y ella… ella siempre deseó tener una hermana pequeña.

Leah se reunió con la manada, algunos estaban curiosos de saber cómo le había ido, algunos la veían raro a la vela sonreír. Y Jacob estaba ansioso por empezar a interrogarla. Leah lo ignoró, se fue a sentar cerca de su hermano. Le despeino el pelo mientras este se quejaba.

—hey, me lo acabo de arreglar.

Leah le dio una sonrisa enternecedora, y lo tomó de los hombros para darle un abrazo. Vio cómo su hermano se ponía rígido y dejaba de respirar. Podía escuchar su corazón bombear más rápido, su hermano estaba sintiéndose incómodo.

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó su pequeño hermano un poco preocupado.

—Si —le dio un leve zape.

Leah alzó la vista y vio que casi toda la manada la miraban perplejos.

—Leah… ¿te imprimiste? —preguntó aturdido Sam.

— ¿Qué? —Alzó la voz en molestia— ¿Qué estas insinuando?

Todos los chicos bajaron la cara y Jacob se acercó a ella como un mediador entre ella y Sam. Necesitaba tener a Leah en buenos términos, o si no sabría qué fue lo le dijo su impronta.

—lo que trata de decir Sam, es que estas diferente. Llegamos a pensar que tu cambio de humor es porque te has imprimido… —aclaró.

Leah soltó una sonrisa amarga.

—no. No me he impreso. —respondió con tanto veneno que pudo.

—lo siento, pensé que… olvídalo. —dijo un apenado Sam.

Leah le dio la mirada más fulminante como deseándole que algo malo le pasara… y se le vino la imagen de Hermione.

 _Hermione que le había dicho algo respecto a lo que pensaba de sus parejas._

 _Estaban en la tienda de ropa, ella estaba escogiendo blusas de algodón y ella solo le hacía compañía._

— _¿sabes? No odio a Isabella porque Edward se enamoró de ella. Solo odio la forma que lastima a Edward por pedirle a cada oportunidad la inmortalidad. Tampoco odio a Jacob… creo que no podemos odiar, y desearle lo peor a las personas que amamos, tenemos miedo de causarles más dolor que nos haría sentirnos impotentes para tener el valor de verlos a la cara._

— _¿tú crees?_

— _claro, no puedo desear que Isabella muera para poder ser feliz con Edward, no puedo desear no ser una chupa sangre, para que Jacob me acepte y no le cause repulsión. ¿Sabes porque?_

— _no_

— _porque si Isabella muriera, Edward desearía morir para estar a su lado y yo soy la que me quedaría sola con el vacío de no poder verlo jamás. No puedo no ser un chupasangre, porque… amo a mi papá y a la familia que ahora tengo. Si no hubiera sido una parte de chupasangre, yo estaría casada con otro chico y ahora sería madre._

— _es bueno soñar ¿no?_

— _si… soñar no cuesta pero se hace adictivo y destructivo. Es mejor aceptar nuestra realidad y lo que no es para ti, ni dios lo impone._

"si no es para ti, ni dios impone"

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó su hermano.

—Si —le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. Creo que paso por esta noche, mañana no estaré todo el día, Hermione me llevara a la boda de su amigo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿Hermione?

—desde cuando eres muy amiga de la chica de jake.

— ¿conocerás a más de su especie?

Leah solo rodó los ojos y se alejó. Escuchó como un par de pasos la seguían.

—me dijo cuando esté lista ella te buscara —comentó tajante. Se convirtió para llegar rápido a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto sonrió al ver las cincuenta bolsas de compras. Hermione era una buena niña, que solo deseaba demostrar su gran, enorme y abrumador corazón.


	15. Leah II

Era extraño para Leah estar abrazando a Hermione. Si alguien hace unos meses le hubiera dicho que sería la mejor amiga de un chupasangre, ella lo destrozaría. Ahora que estaba en su cuarto acostada con Hermione, la vista era inverosímil.

Hermione se dejaba acariciar mientras contaba una de sus experiencias como bruja. Leah ponía atención en todo lo que decía Hermione mientras jugueteaba con los rizos dorados de la chica.

— ¿extrañas a tus padres? —preguntó Leah al darse cuenta que Hermione omitía mucho a sus padres.

—Si… —suspiró resignada—, me he sentido culpable todo este tiempo.

— ¿culpable? —Preguntó confusa mientras Hermione volteaba a verla — ¿Por qué te sientes así?

—cuando me enteré que Carlisle era mi verdadero padre… me enteré que mi madre sedujo a mi padre utilizando el glamour Veela. Me sentí… asqueada conmigo misma. Y en ese momento odie a mi madre por hacer algo así.

Leah estaba más que sorprendida. No sabía que Hermione estaba lidiando con una carga y remordimientos ajenos.

— ¿y ahora?

—ahora… me siento desamparada. Como que he perdido mi rumbo y posición en esta vida. Antes de enterarme que era una criatura… yo era humana —Hermione se abrió y empezó a llorar—. Si me daba cuenta que crecía demasiado rápido. Y de la nada mi crecimiento se detuvo. Nunca pregunté porque antes pensaba que era normal. Fue cuando llegó mi carta que me entere que era una bruja, y llegué a pensar que era por eso que mi crecimiento fue acelerado. Pero en Hogwarts me di cuenta que no era normal. A nadie le dije mis dudas… por tiempos quería decirle a mi madre mis dudas… pero me callé. Nunca cuestione los brebajes que me daba en forma de licuado de nopal con piña y avena. Pensé que era un licuado… ¡por dios! No era un licuado. Era pociones para que mi metabolismo desacelerada y tener un crecimiento como los humanos.

Leah vio como Hermione se rompía cada vez que recordaba su infancia. Quería decirle que ahora todo estaba bien, darle el confort y la protección que estaba buscando. Pero ella sabía que no le podía mentir.

—shhh… tranquila.

—es que… es que no es justo. Deseo ser humano… ser como Isabella o Ginny. Deseo ser una simple chica sin problemas de identidad. Mi primera pareja no me aceptó porque no soy humano. Mi segunda pareja no me aceptó porque soy una chupa sangre… la tercera pareja me rechazara porque soy una…. ¿Porque soy una bruja? ¡Extraño a mis padres! ¡Extraño sentirme en casa! ¡Extraño que me abracen y me digan que todo va a estar bien! ¡Quiero pedirles perdón porque por mi culpa murieron! ¡Lo siento papás! ¡Odio ser yo!

Leah lloró por su amiga, lloró porque se sentía identificada. Ella también se culpaba de la muerte de su padre. Leah a Hermione con mayor presión y le dio besos en la coronilla. Pobre pequeña creatura.


End file.
